Teamwork
by WeHateSiriusBlack
Summary: Wie genau haben sich Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks ineinander verliebt? Nun, das wissen auch die Autorinnen dieser Fanfiction nicht. Gezeigt ist hier nur eine von vielen verschiedenen Möglichkeiten - Dramatik, unvorhersehbare Ereignisse, Humor und allerlei Harry-Potter-Wissen kommen dabei nicht zu kurz. Abwechselnd und ohne Absprache aus Tonks' und Lupins Sichtweise.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Lupin

Als ich den Raum betrat, empfing mich eine wohlbekannte Stille. Das war recht angenehm, schirmte sie mich doch vor dem Trubel da draußen ab, der mitunter lästig werden konnte. Ich würde wagen zu behaupten, dass man als Werwolf zur Genüge mit seiner persönlichen inneren Unruhe beschäftigt war und es nicht darauf anlegte, viel unter Menschen zu sein.

Seit ich meine Arbeit in Hogwarts aufgegeben hatte, hatte sich die Anzahl meiner sozialen Kontakte auf ein überschaubares Maß reduziert. Im letzten Jahr war ich quasi ständig auf Reisen gewesen. Für jemanden wie mich ist es nicht leicht, eine feste Anstellung zu finden. Von vornherein ausgeschlossen sind Berufe, in denen man nachts im Einsatz ist. Die Arbeit mit Kindern oder Tieren gestaltet sich problematisch, da ich in der Regel hungrig werde, wenn ich mich lange in ihrer Gegenwart aufhalte.

Es spielt keine Rolle, wie sehr man darin geübt ist, seine wölfische Natur zu verbergen. Spätestens an Vollmond zeigt sich die Wahrheit von ihrer hässlichen Seite.

Ich zog meinen Mantel aus, legte die Tasche, auf der mein Name in Goldbuchstaben eingraviert war, auf den Tisch in der Küche und warf einen Blick in den Kühlschrank. Merlin sei Dank war noch Schokolade da! Ein Tag wie dieser schrie geradezu nach einem Trösterchen. Obendrein war es die Gute aus dem Honigtopf, die im Sonderangebot gewesen war und die ich schon zu meiner Schulzeit gern gegessen hatte. Derart gewappnet machte ich es mir im einzigen Zimmer der Mietwohnung bequem, in die ich letzten Monat gezogen war. Zuvor war sie von einer steinalten Muggelfrau bewohnt gewesen und dementsprechend war auch die Einrichtung im Stil der Nachkriegszeit gehalten – zweckmäßig und trist. Mit anderen Worten ein Unterschlupf, der einer Kreatur wie mir würdig war.

Auf dem Couchtisch verstreut lagen der _Tagesprophet_, Briefe von Sirius Black und Albus Dumbledore. Es war bezeichnend, dass die Presse kein Wort zur Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts schrieb – Fudge hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Verständlich, dass der Zaubereiminister Angst davor hatte, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken. Charakterstärke war noch nie eine hervorstechende Eigenschaft von Cornelius Fudge gewesen. Als an diesem schrecklichen Tag der Schüler Cedric Diggory durch die Hand Peter Pettigrews starb, der Dunkle Lord erneut eine körperliche Gestalt erlangte und beinahe auch Harry tötete, war es Dumbledore gewesen, der den alten Phönixorden reaktivierte. Die Weitsichtigkeit dieses Mannes war und blieb erstaunlich; mehr als jeder andere schien er eine Vorstellung von Voldermorts Absichten zu haben. Ich würde mein Bestes geben, die mir übertragenen Aufgaben zu erfüllen – noch waren diese nicht sonderlich zahlreich. Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords schien so schleichend voranzukommen wie die berüchtigte Schlange, die er sich als Haustier hielt. In seinem letzten Brief hatte mir Tatze geschrieben, wie „ungeduldig" er inzwischen war und dass ihm das Versteckspiel im Haus seiner Eltern „auf die Nerven ging". Ähnlich musste es wohl dem jungen Harry gehen.

Doch was blieb uns allen übrig, als auf die Anweisungen Dumbledores zu warten? Er hatte bereits angedeutet, dass für mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens – darunter mich – bald ein größerer Auftrag anstehen würde. Ich war gespannt auf den Einsatz, den wir als große Gruppe ausführen sollten. Ein paar der alten Kämpferherzen waren dabei – Mad-Eye Moody, Elphias Doge und ich –, dazu aber auch einige Zauberer und Hexen, die erst vor kurzem für den Orden gewonnen werden konnten. Als echter Gewinn erschien mir Kingsley Shacklebolt, der das Ministerium bei der Suche nach Sirius bislang erfolgreich am Zauberstab herumführen konnte. Und dann gab es da noch eine junge Hexe, interessanterweise eine Metamorphmagi, was daran zu erkennen war, dass sie ihre Haarfarbe, als wir einander vorgestellt wurden, spontan von blond zu violett werden ließ. Als ich daraufhin ein recht dümmliches Gesicht machte, wie mir Mad-Eye später amüsiert mitteilte, grinste sie und nannte mir ihren Namen: Nymphadora Tonks.

Da Dumbledore darauf bestand, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens ehrlich zueinander waren, musste ich meinen neuen Gefährten wohl oder übel von meinem „kleinen Problem" erzählen. Zu meinem Verwundern reagierten sie größtenteils mit Toleranz. Niemand schien sich daran zu stören, dass ich einmal im Monat zu einer reißenden Bestie wurde. Vermutlich hatte Dumbledore ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt.

Tatsächlich löcherte man mich an diesem Abend mit Fragen zum Dasein als Werwolf. Insbesondere Nymphadora Tonks zeigte lebhaftes Interesse an meinen Verwandlungen, was ich als leicht irritierend empfand.

„Und wann findet deine nächste Verwandlung statt?", hatte sie mich gefragt. Beim Gedanken an ihren wissbegierigen Blick musste ich schmunzeln. Die Schokolade hatte sich inzwischen in meinem Mund in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst; flüchtig warf ich einen Blick zur Uhr und bemerkte, dass es schon auf Mitternacht zuging. Morgen würde der 12. Juli sein – und in vier Tagen war Vollmond.

Tonks

„Miss Tonks, ich würde Ihnen raten, noch etwas an Ihrem Äußeren zu ändern, wenn Sie nicht draußen sofort verhaftet werden wollen."

Auf dem Weg zur Tür hielt ich inne. Natürlich. Mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes verwandelte ich meine gefälschten Todesserroben in herkömmliche Schwarze, kniff kurz die Augen zu, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können, und drehte mich wieder zu meinem Ausbilder und Prüfer Kingsley Shacklebolt um. Dieser betrachtete leicht amüsiert meine nun nicht mehr langen, schwarzen, sondern bonbonrosa Haare.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", grinste ich, um meine leichte Verärgerung zu überdecken. Was für einen Eindruck machte es bloß, vor seinem zukünftigen Chef so schusselig zu sein und die Rückverwandlung zu vergessen?

Shacklebolt lächelte breit.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er, erhob sich und verließ den Prüfungsraum. Zunächst machte er Anstalten, mir die Tür aufzuhalten, doch ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und trat zum Fenster.

Ich mochte diese Fenster im Zaubereiministerium und hatte es heute als besonders angenehm empfunden, dass sie mir während meiner letzten Prüfung ein Sonnenlicht vorgegaukelt hatten, das in scharfem Gegensatz zu der nebligen Kälte draußen stand. Natürlich war gerade diese letzte Prüfung – bis auf meinen letzte kleine Unaufmerksamkeit – keine große Sache gewesen; als Metamorphmagus hatte ich nun wirklich keine Probleme damit, mich zu tarnen oder gar – wie heute – eine Todesserin wie Bellatrix Lestrange zu mimen. Dennoch freuten mich das warme Licht, in dessen Strahlen einige Staubkörner tanzten.

Das war's. Jetzt war ich Aurorin. Eigentlich unfassbar, so knapp, wie ich manche Prüfungen bestanden hatte. Doch das zählte nun nicht mehr. Glücklich schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen. Ich würde etwas Sinnvolles für die Welt tun, gegen das Böse kämpfen, mich auf die richtige Seite stellen, Menschen helfen, vielleicht nicht auf die bedachteste und organisierteste Weise, aber meine Schusseligkeit konnte ich schließlich – so hatte es mir zumindest Shacklebolt gesagt – durch eine gewisse „Kreatitvität" wieder wettmachen. Ich schmunzelte. „Kreativität" war ein freundlicher Ausdruck, meine Art zu beschreiben, die manchen Leuten vermutlich gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Nun, nicht nur vermutlich. Das Schmunzeln verschwand von meinen Lippen. Viele meines Ausbildungsjahrgangs hatten sehr … klassische Vorstellungen vom Lernen, vom Aurorsein, vom Kämpfen, vom Leben. Sie waren ehrgeizig und fleißig, ganz klar ein Vorteil für sie. Und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, nicht ganz in diese zukünftige Elitetruppe hineinzupassen. Umso zufriedener war ich nun, diese Prüfungen auch auf meine Art, mit einer großen Portion Glück und einigen besonderen angeborenen Voraussetzungen, bestanden zu haben.

Das Knarzen der Tür schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah einen großen, recht dünnen und rothaarigen Zauberer in den Raum kommen und erinnerte mich, ihn schon einmal mit Shacklebolt gesehen zu haben. Damals hatten sie scheinbar etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen gehabt und waren schnell in Shacklebolts Büro verschwunden, kurz nachdem die Gerüchte über die Ereignisse in Hogwarts sich verbreitet hatten, über den Tod Diggorys, die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem ... Es hatte zweifelsohne Vorteile, unter Auroren zu verkehren, denn so erfuhr man Dinge, die der _Tagesprophet_ nicht schrieb.

„Guten Tag, Mr. … äh ..."

Typisch. Ich hatte den Namen des Mannes vergessen. Vermutlich hatte ich ihn auch nie gekannt, aber voller Elan losgesprochen, ohne vorher zu überlegen. Ich lächelte freundlich, um nicht allzu unwissend und unhöflich zu wirken.

„Arthur Weasley", erwiderte der Rothaarige, streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß schon, wer Sie sind, Shacklebolt sagte mir gerade, dass sie heute Ihre Aurorenprüfung bestanden haben. Ich gratuliere!"

„Danke", sagte ich und schüttelte seine Hand. Er sah mich einen Moment prüfend an und schwieg, sodass ich schließlich aus Verlegenheit fragte: „Sind Sie auch Auror?"

„Oh nein, nein! Ich arbeite im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, also nichts auf den ersten Blick spektakuläres. Aber immerhin tue auch ich etwas gegen das Dunkel in unserem Land."

Sein Blick wurde wieder prüfend, fast fragend. Den letzten Satz hatte er auf merkwürdige Weise betont und ich überlegte, ob er mir damit irgendetwas zu verstehen geben wollte – jedenfalls hatte ich keine Ahnung, was.

Arthur Weasley sah mich weiterhin schweigend an und ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas ganz Offensichtliches übersehen. Von den Gerüchten um die Geschehnisse im Juni wusste ja wohl jeder und natürlich gab es Menschen, die ihnen Glauben schenkten und beschlossen hatten zu kämpfen, allen voran Albus Dumbledore.

Da machte es Klick. Natürlich wusste das _nicht_ jeder. Ich hatte es schließlich auch nur beiläufig – und wahrscheinlich auch eher unbeabsichtigt - von meinen Ausbildern erfahren.

„Sie gehören zu Dumbledore?", fragte ich überrascht.

Mein Gegenüber lächelte zufrieden und nickte kaum merklich.

„Wie ich sehe, halten Sie Ihre Augen und Ohren offen. Eine sehr gute Eigenschaft für eine Aurorin. Eine Eigenschaft, die auch Dumbledore sicher zu schätzen wüsste."

Seine Direktheit überraschte mich, unsicher schaute ich mich um. War es sicher, hier mitten im Ministerium so direkt zu reden? Die Position des Ministeriums zu diesen Dingen war schließlich hinlänglich bekannt und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mit derlei Leuten in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Tonks", beantwortete mein Gegenüber meine Gedanken. „Kingsley wartet draußen und würde uns warnen, wenn ein übereifriger Angestellter auf die Idee käme, hier herein zu spazieren."

„Mr Shacklebolt gehört auch dazu?!"

Langsam verflogen meine Bedenken. Shacklebolt war für mich immer eine Vertrauensperson gewesen, ein Ausbilder, der eigene Gedanken und neue Ideen schätze, meine täglich wechselnde Haarfarbe nicht immer mit einem genervten Blick quittiert und außerdem mein Lieblingsfach unterrichtet hatte. Auch darin hatte er meinen Respekt gewonnen, da er als gewöhnlicher Zauberer kaum länger brauchte als ich, um sein Äußeres zu ändern.

„Er ist noch neu dabei, letztes Mal gehörte er noch nicht dazu", erklärte Arthur Weasley. „Er könnte Ihnen alles wichtige erklären, sodass Sie es sich noch einmal in Ruhe überlegen können."

Ich nickte. Arthur Weasley gab mir noch einmal die Hand und verließ den Raum, den an seiner Stelle nun wieder Shacklebolt betrat.

„Lassen Sie uns hier rausgehen", sagte er. „Arthur hat mir soeben ein gutes Muggelcafé in den Nähe empfohlen."

„Ein Muggelcafé? Ist das alles so geheim, dass wir uns unter Muggeln bewegen müssen?" Ich hatte vom Lernen noch gut im Kopf, das dies eine der effektivsten Techniken für Auroren war, die untertauchen wollten oder mussten.

Shacklebolt lachte leise.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Es soll wirklich einfach nur guten Kaffee und Kuchen dort geben, und so gut wie Molly Weasley kocht, wird Arthur das sicher beurteilen können."

Leicht irritiert und auch ein wenig gespannt folgte ich Shacklebolt. Eigentlich bewegte ich mich nur selten in der Muggelwelt, obwohl mein Vater muggelstämmig war.

Eine große Tasse Milchkaffee und ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen später apparierten Shacklebolt und ich auf einen … nun ja, gelinde gesagt, schäbigen Platz.

„Ich habe es Ihnen ja erklärt", sagte er. „Hier ist der Zettel."

Ich las die Aufschrift _Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12_ und blickte auf. Langsam sah ich, wie sich vor mir ein sehr gut in die Umgebung passendes – also schäbiges und wenig einladendes – Haus materialisierte, doch die Fassade verriet, dass es einmal herrschaftlich und reich ausgesehen haben musste.

Wir traten ein und gingen ein paar Schritte in die Eingangshalle, jedoch nicht bevor ich meine Haarfarbe in ein etwas weniger ungewöhnliches Blond verändert hatte – schließlich wollte ich erst einmal niemanden schockieren. Es war stockdunkel und ich konnte nichts erkennen. Dann ging mit einem mal das Licht an.

Und plötzlich beschlich mich das ungute Gefühl, dass ich in genau dem Verein gelandet war, den ich eigentlich hatte bekämpfen wollen.

Alles war voller unheimlicher Gegenstände, schwarzmagischer Artefakte, vertrocknete Hauselfenköpfe zierten das Treppengeländer zu meiner Rechten und ein Gefühl der Verlassenheit lag über dem Ganzen.

„Was soll das?!", rief ich mit dünner Stimme. „Warum haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?"

Ich trat einen Schritt von meinem Begleiter weg und stolperte. Etwas fiel mit einem lauten Knall um. Ich verfluchte meine Schusseligkeit und wollte gerade herausfinden, was genau ich soeben umgeworfen hatte – in dieser Umgebung schien mir allerlei Gefährliches möglich –, da ging ein ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische los. Dunkle Vorhänge, die ich vorher nicht gesehen hatte, wurden aufgerissen und eine alte, fette und furchtbar hässliche Dame begann, wüste Beschimpfungen auszustoßen:

„Verräter, Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, Tiere! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, das Haus meiner Vorfahren zu besudeln?"

Ich wich vor dieser Dame zurück und stand nun wieder dicht bei Shacklebolt. Was sollte das alles? Ich musste ganz dringend weg hier …

„Es reicht", vernahm ich eine gelangweilte Stimme. Mit einem Ruck schlossen sich die Vorhänge wieder und ich begriff, dass es sich bei der kreischenden Frau um ein Porträt gehandelt haben musste.

Ich blickte in Richtung Treppe und sah darauf einige mir unbekannte Personen stehen – aber auch ein paar bekannte: einen weiteren Auror und Ausbilder, Moody, sowie Arthur Weasley. Der Mann, zu dem die gelangweilte Stimme scheinbar gehörte – sein Zauberstab war noch erhoben - , stand ganz vorne und sah … einfach gut aus.

Die Anwesenheit Moodys hatte mich etwas beruhigt. Ich drehte mich erbost zu Shacklebolt um:

„Ach, und Sie hätten mich nicht ein bisschen vorwarnen können?! Eine ganz tolle Strategie, Sie verstecken sich genau da, wo jeder vernünftige Mensch auf Anhieb nur Todesser erwarten würde, und bugsieren mich dann völlig unvorbereitet hierher? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?"

Es war mir in dem Moment egal, dass Shacklebolt mein Lehrer und zukünftiger Chef war.

„Nimm's nicht so tragisch, Cousine", lächelte der gut aussehende Mann, ehe Shacklebolt mir antworten konnte. „Willkommen im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens."

Er winkte mich zu sich.

„Arthur Weasley und Mad-Eye kennst du ja schon, aber das hier sind außerdem Molly Weasley, die beste Köchin auf Erden," - er deutete auf eine rundliche Frau mit roten Haaren, deren freundliches Lächeln mich willkommen zu heißen schien - „Mundungus Fletcher, äh, du siehst ja, wie er ist" - ein kleiner Mann in dreckiger, schäbiger Kleidung und einer Pfeife in der Hand, von der ein undefinierbarer Geruch ausging, warf dem Sprecher einen erbosten Blick zu - „und Remus Lupin, mein allerbester Freund mit dem kleinen pelzigen Problem."

Remus Lupin sah müde aus. Auch seine Kleidung war schäbig, aber sauber. Sein Haar war dünn. Auf den ersten Blick war ich überrascht, dass zwei so unterschiedliche Männer beste Freunde sein sollten, doch schnell kam mir dieser Gedanke albern vor. Lupin schien nicht sicher zu sein, ob er lächeln oder die Augen verdrehen sollte.

„Tja, und ich bin dein Cousin, Sirius Black." Glücklicherweise hatte Shacklebolt mich wenigstens darüber aufgeklärt, dass Sirius Black kein gefährlicher Massenmörder war, denn sonst hätte ich bei seinem Anblick wohl einen weiteren Schock bekommen. Ich fragte mich allerdings, ob ich ihn überhaupt erkannt hätte, denn er sah zwar leicht gelangweilt, aber doch gepflegter und menschlicher aus als auf den Fahndungsfotos im _Tagespropheten_ und im Ministerium.

Dass es sich dabei um meinen Cousin handelte, hatte Shacklebolt mir nicht gesagt, aber eigentlich war das ja vollkommen logisch, wenn ich an die Familie meiner Mutter dachte.

Um die Vorstellungsrunde abzuschließen, beschloss nun auch ich, einen bezeichnenden Teil von mir preiszugeben – und vielleicht auch ein paar der Anwesenden zu beeindrucken – und gab meinen Haaren einen violetten Farbton.

„Ich bin Nymphadora Tonks", lächelte ich in die leicht verblüfften Gesichter von Lupin, Mrs Weasley und ja (!) auch Sirius, „aber bitte nennt mich einfach Tonks. Ich mag meinen Vornamen nicht so wirklich."

Das war also das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Ich hatte etwas Anderes erwartet. Irgendetwas Strahlenderes. Ein gemütlicheres Haus. Eine Elitetruppe und keine normalen Menschen. Aber ich fühlte, dass das alles richtig war – eine improvisierte Gruppe aus normalen Menschen, die unterschiedlich waren und gemeinsam für eine Sache kämpften, sich dabei gegenseitig durch ihre Eigenheiten unterstützten. So hatte ich erfahren, dass viele Ordensmitglieder nach einem schwierigen Einsatz erst einmal ein gutes Essen und freundliche Worte von Molly brauchten. Sirius konnte das Haus natürlich nicht verlassen, teilte es sich dafür mit einem vor dem Ministerium geretteten Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel, eine eher ungewöhnliche WG. Arthur – sie alle hatten darauf bestanden, dass ich sie beim Vornamen nannte – hatte scheinbar ein Faible für alles, was Muggel betraf. Für fast eine Stunde hatte er mich in ein Gespräch übers Haarefärben verwickelt und ich hatte ihm erklärt, wie meine Muggelgroßmutter sich einmal im Monat blonde Strähnchen färben und Locken machen ließ. Und natürlich Sirius! Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ein so netter Mensch, in einem lebhaften Gespräch fröhlich wie ein Kind, für einen gefährlichen Mörder gehalten wurde. Ich hatte ihn sofort ins Herz geschlossen … und ich konnte nicht umhin, während dieses ersten Abends beim Phönixorden bei jedem Blick festzustellen, dass er wirklich gut aussah.

„Willst du noch ein Butterbier?", unterbrach er nun meine Gedanken.

„Ja, gerne."

Er erhob sich und plötzlich viel mir auf, dass auf seiner anderen Seite die ganze Zeit schweigend Remus Lupin gesessen hatte. Jetzt lächelte ich ihn an.

„Und, wie sind die Aurorenprüfungen gelaufen?", fragte er mich freundlich.

„Oh äh na ja …"

Ich schaute zu Kingsley hinüber, der sich zum Glück gerade mit Mundungus unterhielt.

„Ehrlich gesagt", fügte ich leiser hinzu und beugte mich über Sirius' leeren Stuhl hinweg ein wenig näher zu ihm, „es war eine reine Glückssache."

„Das macht doch nichts", überlegte er, „wenn du auch sonst immer Glück hast, können wir dich wirklich gut gebrauchen."

In der Tat sah er nicht gerade glücklich aus. Da fiel mir etwas ein.

„Was meinte Sirius vorhin eigentlich mit dem 'pelzigen Problem'?"

Remus' Lächeln verschwand. Er schien einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, dann antwortete er leise und ohne mir in die Augen zu blicken.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf."

Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich erschreckt sein sollte – wahrscheinlich wäre das die natürlichste Reaktion gewesen - , aber ich konnte nicht umhin, diese Tatsache furchtbar interessant zu finden. Naheliegenderweise hatten mich verschiedene Arten von Verwandlungen immer schon fasziniert, und während man Animagi oder sogar Metamorphmagi doch ab uns zu traf, war es wirklich selten, sich einmal mit einem ungefährlichen Werwolf unterhalten zu können.  
„Und wann findet deine nächste Verwandlung statt?", fragte ich aufgeregt. Remus lächelte überrascht.

„Bist du nicht schockiert?", wollte er wissen.

Ehe ich den Kopf schütteln konnte, war Sirius mit drei Butterbier zurückgekehrt und begann ein Gespräch über Harry Potter, seinen Patensohn. Meine Fragen zu Remus' Verwandlung waren vergessen. Und die Fragen, die Sirius ihm über sein Jahr als Lehrer in Hogwarts stellte, beantwortete er eher einsilbig.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die letzte Verwandlung hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Seit Tagen litt ich unter üblen Magenproblemen – vermutlich hatte der Werwolf in mir großen Hunger gehabt.

Reden wollte ich ungern darüber, da das bedeutet hätte, dass ich den Anderen von meinem „pelzigen Problem" hätte erzählen müssen. Da von uns allen Offenheit verlangt wurde, würde das früher oder später eh geschehen. In der Regel bevorzugte ich später.

Leider machte mir Sirius am ersten Abend unseres Zusammentreffens einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Schon bald wusste jeder im Orden, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war. Dass das keine böse Absicht von Sirius gewesen war, stand außer Frage. Allerdings wäre ich froh gewesen, wenn die Gedanken etwas mehr um den eigentlichen Zweck unserer Zusammenkunft gekreist wären.

Den Rest des Abends hatte ich wortkarg neben einem vor Tatendrang fast platzenden Sirius Black verbracht. Während es mich bedrückte, dass der Widerstand und damit das Kämpfen erneut begonnen hatte, ließ mein alter Freund jeden an seiner Begeisterung darüber teilhaben.

Besonders charmant verhielt er sich gegenüber Tonks, die, wie ich erfuhr, die Tochter von Andromeda und damit seine Cousine war. Als Angehörige der Familie Black schienen beide ein bisschen aus der Art geschlagen zu sein; eine Tatsache, die von Sirius' Mutter mit höhnischen Bemerkungen quittiert wurde. Auch Kreacher, der Hauself, ließ keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt, sich über die vielen Mitglieder des Phönixordens zu beklagen, die fortan im Hause ein und aus gingen.

Aus den Gesprächen, die wir zwischen Tür und Angel führten, da nie jemand viel Zeit hatte, ging eine Sache deutlich hervor: Uns alle beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Draußen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen, doch niemand wusste, wann das Unwetter beginnen würde. Diese Art des Nichtwissens versetzte gerade die Neuen in Unruhe, zumal Nachrichten von Dumbledore rar und meistens knapp ausfielen.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", maulte Tonks eines Tages. Die Hitze draußen grenzte an Körperverletzung, sodass wir uns in das düstere, aber immerhin kühle Wohnzimmer des Hauses Black zurückgezogen hatten. Es war nun Anfang August und außer Sirius, Molly, die in der Küche beschäftigt war, ihr und mir hörte und sah man niemanden. Mit Ausnahme des Hippogreifs Seidenschnabel, der seit einer halben Stunde ununterbrochen spitze Schreie ausgestoßen hatte. Aus dem Nebenzimmer drang Mollys Stimme: „Bei Merlins Barte! Sirius, unternimm' endlich etwas gegen diesen Lärm!"

Sirius, der soeben zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt hatte, stieß einen Fluch aus: „Was will dieses dumme Tier? Nichts für ungut, Remus." Ich brummte nur und blätterte im _Tagespropheten. _Polternde Schritte verrieten, dass er aufgesprungen und die Treppen hoch geeilt war.

Nun musste ich wohl auf Tonks' Klage reagieren. Etwas ratlos faltete ich die Zeitung zusammen und spähte zu ihr herüber. Seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennengelernt hatten, hatten wir nicht viele Worte miteinander gewechselt. Wenn sie da war, schien die junge Aurorin ihrem Cousin an den Fersen zu kleben. Jetzt allerdings schaute sie mich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln an.

„Meinetwegen musst du dein Schweigen nicht brechen, Remus."

_Ertappt, _dachte ich. Smalltalk war noch nie eine meiner Stärken gewesen. Mein Unwohlsein verstärkte sich, und das lag nicht allein an meinen andauernden Magenbeschwerden. Aber was hätte ich ihr auch erzählen können? Für angeberische Anekdoten war ich zu alt. Wobei, Sirius hielt sich damit auch nicht gerade zurück... Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, ihr ein Stück Schokolade anzubieten. Dann fiel mir ein, dass mein gesamter Vorrat gestern wegen der Hitze geschmolzen war.  
In diesem Augenblick betrat Molly das Zimmer mit einem Tablett. „Dein Tee, Remus. Tonks, dir habe ich eine Saftschorle gemacht."

„Danke, Molly", sagte ich. Tonks verzog das Gesicht. „Du trinkst Tee - bei diesen Temperaturen?"  
„Ich muss", entgegnete ich schmunzelnd. Sie schien eine unbefangene Art zu haben – ziemlich erfrischend. „Auftrag von Severus Snape."

„Snape...dieses unerfreuliche Etwas von Zaubertranklehrer mit den öligen Haaren und dem miesepetrigen Gesicht?" Ich verschluckte mich am meinem Tee. Nie hatte jemand Snape so treffend beschrieben.

„Genau."

„Und warum _musst_ du für ihn Tee trinken?"

„Um sicherzustellen, dass er an Vollmond niemandem gefährlich wird", warf Molly ein. Tonks machte große Augen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Stand der Forschung schon so weit ist", sagte sie und klang neugierig.

„Um genau zu sein, entwickelt er sich kaum weiter. Snape experimentiert zur Zeit ein wenig herum. Er möchte den Wolfsbanntrank effektiver, die Verwandlung weniger schmerzhaft machen." Ich nahm noch einen Schluck und war froh, ein Thema gefunden zu haben, das sie interessierte. „Leider unternimmt das Ministerium nicht gerade viel, um die Situation für Tierwesen zu verbessern. Tatsächlich ließ eine gewisse Dolores Umbridge vor kurzem verlauten, dass sie uns am liebsten alle „tot oder wenigstens eingesperrt" sehen würde."

„Du solltest weniger von dem Geschwätz lesen, das im _Tagespropheten_ steht", meinte Molly vorwurfsvoll. Tonks sah nachdenklich aus.

„Und ich wollte mich wegen meiner Langeweile beschweren", sagte sie.

Ich lächelte schwach. „Auch ohne Voldemort haben wir genug Probleme in dieser Welt."

Molly zuckte zusammen. Doch bevor sie mir eine Schelte dafür verpassen konnte, dass ich Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen hatte, hörten wir an dem Geschrei von Sirius' Mutter, dass eine Person das Haus betreten hatte. Jemand schien rasch die Vorhänge zu zuziehen, dann stand plötzlich Arthur mit einem blassen Gesicht und Schweißperlen auf der Stirn im Zimmer.

„Harry ist angegriffen worden", sagte er. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann drang Sirius Stimme von oben: „Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich diesen Hippogreif höchstpersönlich ausstopfen und neben den Hauselfen aufhängen!" Er betrat das Zimmer, erblickte Arthurs versteinerte Miene und fragte überrascht: „Was ist passiert?"

„Harry ist angegriffen worden", wiederholte er. Molly stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„WAS?"

„Geht es ihm gut?!"

„Wer hat ihn angegriffen?", fragte ich alarmiert.

„Dementoren", entgegnete Arthur. „Am hellichten Tage - noch dazu in einer Muggelsiedlung! Sein Cousin war bei ihm, er steht unter Schock. Und nein, niemand weiß, wer die auf die beiden gehetzt hat."

Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wenn ich denjenigen in die Finger kriege..."

„Aber Harry hat als Minderjähriger Zauberei eingesetzt...", setzte Tonks an. Arthur nickte. „Seine Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot findet am 12. August statt", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Aber Harry wird doch gute Chancen haben, nicht wahr, Arthur?", flüsterte Molly. „Dumbledore wird doch dabei sein, oder?"

„Im Moment weiß ich weder, was Dumbledore treibt, noch, was mit Harry passiert. Alles, was wir tun können, ist, auf weitere Anweisungen warten."

Sirius platzte der Kragen. „Warten! Immerzu warten! Wozu gibt es den Orden denn?! Herum gesessen habe ich in Askaban lange genug." Ich packte seinen Arm: „Bleib ruhig. Dumbledore wird wissen, was er tut."

In der darauf folgenden Stelle hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Dementoren hielten sich für gewöhnlich nicht in der Nähe von Muggelwohngebieten auf. War es Voldemort höchstpersönlich oder ein Todesser gewesen, der sie auf Harry angesetzt hatte?

Aber eine überstürzte Tat wie diese trug nicht die Handschrift Lord Voldemorts. Der Dunkle Lord würde ein solches Risiko nicht eingehen. Ein Handlanger schon eher, der dafür sicher bezahlen musste...

Erst spät am Abend, als endlich die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens und ein Patronus in Gestalt eines Phönix am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 eintrafen, fiel die Anspannung von uns allen ab. Wie immer war es Dumbledore, der die Übersicht behielt, auch wenn selbst er sich keinen Reim aus dem Angriff machen konnte.

Fest stand, dass Harry nicht bei den Dursleys bleiben konnte. Eine Gruppe von neun Ordensmitgliedern würde eine Eskorte bilden und ihn am 5. August vom Ligusterweg zum Grimmauldplatz bringen. Per Besen, da Harry zum Apparieren zu jung war und Verkehrsmittel wie das Flohnetzwerk vom Ministerium überwacht wurden. Das Ganze sollte sich bei Nacht abspielen und die Dursleys würden unter einem Vorwand aus dem Haus gelockt werden. War Harry erst hier, wusste Dumbledore bereits, wie er den Jungen aus seiner misslichen Lage retten konnte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Dädalus Diggle, Tonks und ich. Sirius protestierte heftig, weil Dumbledore ihm aus Sicherheitsgründen verboten hatte, uns bei der Mission zu unterstützen.

„Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte, hätte ich mich schon längst an die Fersen dieser Dementoren geheftet", knurrte er mir zu.

„Damit sie dich wieder nach Askaban bringen?", entgegnete ich. Sirius blickte mich enttäuscht an. Natürlich hatte ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen, doch es war mir ernst. „Wann bist du nur so ein Warmduscher geworden, Moony?", fragte er.

„Das hier ist kein Spiel. Jemand hat es auf Harry abgesehen und wird möglicherweise nicht nur ihn jagen, sondern auch jeden, der auf seiner Seite ist", erklärte ich. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte ich, wie Kingsley Tonks, die nervös aussah, die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Das ist ein todsicherer Auftrag. Nichts wird passieren", meinte er.

Da wurde mir bewusst, wie wenig wir uns untereinander kannten und wie unerfahren einige der Ordensmitglieder waren. Gerne wäre ich zu Tonks gegangen und hätte ihr Mut zugesprochen, doch da war schließlich schon Kingsley, der diese Aufgabe ganz gut auszufüllen schien. Außerdem war ich wütend, dass Sirius sich benahm wie ein Sechzehnjähriger. Gerade er hätte die Gefahr eigentlich besser einschätzen müssen.

„Der Orden ist wieder vereint!", verkündete Elphias Doge überschwänglich.

„Endlich lernen wir Harry Potter kennen", sagte Emmeline Vance.

„Na Lupin, bist du aufgeregt?", wollte Mad-Eye wissen. Doch das wusste ich selbst nicht so genau.

Tonks

Trotz des ungemütlichen Hauses schien der Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 der Ort zu werden, an dem ich den größten Teil meiner Freizeit verbrachte. Nach meiner bestandenen Prüfung hatte ich mir selbstverständlich noch einen schönen Abend mit meinen Eltern gemacht, die wirklich stolz auf mich, wenn auch ein bisschen besorgt um meine Sicherheit waren. Dahingehend hatte ich sie beruhigen können: Bisher hatte ich im Aurorenbüro nur Verwaltungsaufgaben bekommen und im Ministerium sitzen müssen – was auch seinen Vorteil hatte, denn unter der Erde war es wenigstens recht kühl. Etwas unangenehmer war es gewesen, von meiner letzten Prüfung zu erzählen, denn obwohl ich diese natürlich glanzvoll bestanden hatte, konnte ich das Gesprächsthema Bellatrix Lestrange nicht vermeiden. Normalerweise schwieg sich meine Mutter über sie aus und erntete bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens mitfühlende Blicke von meinem Vater, aber langsam war ich es leid, nicht wirklich etwas über die genauen Umstände des Bruchs mit ihrer Familie zu wissen. Liebend gern hätte ich sie über Sirius ausgefragt, aber dann hätte ich ihnen vom Orden erzählen müssen. Da die beiden in letzter Zeit ohnehin leicht besorgt wirkten, wollte ich sie nicht auch noch damit belasten, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich irgendwann die Wahrheit würde sagen müssen.

Die sommerliche Hitze schien meine Geduld und Motivation auf kleiner Flamme zu zerkochen, sodass ich mich nur noch zur Arbeit und zurück schleppte. Die einzigen Lichtblicke waren meine Aufenthalte im Hauptquartier, auch wenn diese ebenfalls mäßig spannend waren. Ich hatte erwartet, dass die Ordensmitglieder über die Aktivitäten der Todesser besser informiert sein würden, aber dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, ich spürte bei vielen eine gewisse unterschwellige Frustration, auch wenn niemand sie aussprach. Wenigstens konnte ich Zeit mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern verbringen und diese besser kennenlernen, was für einen echten Einsatz sicher einmal nützlich sein würde.

Molly und Arthur hatte ich schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Beide waren immer freundlich und hilfsbereit zu mir; vor allem Molly kümmerte sich fürsorglich um mich (und alle anderen). Auch ihre jüngsten Kinder, die im Sommer selbstverständlich schulfrei hatten, hielten sich im Hauptquartier auf. Bei gemeinsamen Abendessen hatte ich sie besser kennenlernen können. Trotzdem schien etwas mit den beiden nicht zu stimmen, was mir spätestens an einem Abend Ende Juli klar wurde, als Molly und ich in der Küche saßen. Genauer gesagt: Ich saß, während Molly spülte und aufräumte, denn unverständlicherweise lehnte sie meine Hilfe stets kategorisch ab, seitdem ich einmal einen Stapel Teller samt Besteck obendrauf die paar Schritte zum Esstisch getragen hatte. Zugegebenermaßen waren zwar die Teller schadlos auf dem Tisch angekommen, das Besteck hatte ich aber irgendwie geräuschvoll auf dem Küchenboden verteilt – ein selbstverständlich einmaliges Versehen.

Als Molly und ich uns also eines Abends in der Küche aufhielten und ich im _Tagespropheten_ las und dabei ausprobierte, wie lang ich meinen Pony zaubern konnte, ohne dass er mir in die Augen fiel, merkte ich plötzlich, wie Molly innehielt, sich an das Spülbecken lehnte und die Augen schloss. Sie atmete unruhig und es schien mir, als sähe ich etwas Glitzerndes in ihren Augenwinkeln. So geräuschlos wie möglich erhob ich mich vom Stuhl, trat zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zuckte zurück und öffnete die Augen, in denen ein schmerzlich-besorgter Ausdruck lag.

„Was ist?", fragte ich schließlich etwas unbeholfen.

Molly seufzte. Sie drehte sich wieder um und trocknete mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs das Geschirr, das frisch gewaschen auf der Spüle stand (wofür ich sie unheimlich bewunderte, denn ich bekam das nie hin, ohne dass auf mysteriöse Weise ein paar Teller Sprünge bekamen). Dann forderte sie mich mit einer Handbewegung auf, mich wieder an den Tisch zu setzen und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

„Sag mal, hast du deinen Eltern erzählt, dass du beim Orden bist und was er macht?"

Die Frage überraschte mich und ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich mein Verhalten erklären sollte.

„Ich … also … sie machen sie eh schon Sorgen, weil ich einen gefährlichen Beruf habe, deswegen dachte ich, es ist erst mal besser, wenn sie nicht noch mehr Grund dazu haben."

„Und wenn du es ihnen erzählen würdest, wärest du dir dann sicher, dass sie bis auf die Gefahr nichts dagegen hätten? Glauben sie Dumbledore und Harry?"  
Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich mir noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte – andererseits würde das erklären, warum sie in letzter Zeit so besorgt gewesen waren. Ich zweifelte natürlich keinen Moment daran, auf welcher Seite die beiden standen – eine Verstoßene der Familie Black und ein Muggelstämmiger –, doch ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, wie viel sie über die Ereignisse im Juni überhaupt erfahren hatten. Und dennoch … immer hatten sie nur voller Bewunderung und Respekt von Dumbledore gesprochen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sonst etwas dagegen hätten."

Molly nickte und seufzte erneut.  
„Das Problem ist", sagte sie, „dass sich da nicht alle Familien so einig sind."

Fragend blickte ich sie an.

„Ich denke, du kennst ihn nicht, aber unser Sohn Percy … er hat letztes Jahr im Ministerium angefangen und war, um ehrlich zu sein, zwar ehrgeizig, aber ein wenig ungeschickt. Im Juni ist er befördert worden und hat jetzt direkt mit Fudge zu tun – und eben auch mit dessen Äußerungen und Maßnahmen gegenüber Dumbledore und Harry. Und leider haben ihn diese scheinbar mehr überzeugt als unsere. Er ist ausgezogen."

„Oh."

Mir war bewusst, dass das kein besonders intelligenter Kommentar war, aber mir fiel absolut nichts ein, was in der Situation angemessen war, sondern konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck und meine Anwesenheit genug Anteilnahme zeigten.

Auch mit Kingsley und Alastor – es war immer noch ungewohnt, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen – hatte ich im Hauptquartier einige Zeit verbracht. Erstaunlicherweise waren auch diese beiden kaum informiert über die Ereignisse, doch es schien ihnen am wenigsten auszumachen. Alastor war es wahrscheinlich eh gewohnt, sich auf kaum eine Information wirklich zu verlassen und immer auf der Hut zu sein, weswegen ihm der momentane Zustand nicht wirklich zusetzte. Kingsley hingegen zeigte ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Dumbledore, sodass es ihm des öfteren gelang, die Frustration und Unruhe der Anderen zu vertreiben. Ich war beiden für ihre Art sehr dankbar und erfuhr alles, was über die Aktivitäten der Todesser bekannt war, von ihnen. Beispielsweise berichteten sie mir von einem geheimen Auftrag auf dem Festland, den Hagrid und irgendeine Französin (das schloss ich aus dem Namen) von Dumbledore erhalten hatten, auch wenn mir schleierhaft war, warum Hagrid ausgerechnet mit einer Französin die verbleibenden Riesen Europas aufsuchten sollte.

Mit Lupin hatte ich seit meinem ersten Abend im Hauptquartier nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen. Er wirkte kränklich und müde, was nicht gerade zu einem Gespräch einlud. Er schien mir ohnehin ein eher verschlossener und nachdenklicher Mensch zu sein.

Und natürlich verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit meinem Cousin. Er langweilte sich sehr im alten Haus seiner Familie und war besonders frustriert, einerseits über den Mangel an Informationen und andererseits aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Dumbledore wenigstens in einem Punkt absolute Klarheit geschaffen hatte: Sirius durfte das Haus nicht unnötig verlassen. Umso mehr freute er sich, wenn ich ihm Gesellschaft leistete, und war bei diesen Gelegenheiten immer zu Späßen aufgelegt, über die ich bereitwillig lachte, um ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern, denn auch wenn es diesen Sommer wegen der Gluthitze wirklich kein Vergnügen war, draußen zu sein, konnte ich mir vorstellen, wie schlimm es sein musste, nach 13 Jahren Askaban erneut irgendwo eingesperrt zu sein.

Sirius hatte sich beispielsweise angewöhnt, meinen Zauberstab zu verstecken, den ich meist irgendwo in meiner Nähe liegen ließ und dann ewig im ganzen Haus suchen musste. Glücklicherweise wurde das Haus langsam von unliebsamen Überraschungen wie Ungeziefern und schwarzmagischen Gegenständen befreit – von Mollys und Arthurs Kindern, wie mir Sirius berichtete –, aber trotzdem war es immer ein spannendes Unterfangen, das die Langeweile vertrieb. Eines Abends wollte ich schon etwas früher als gewöhnlich in meine kleine Londoner Wohnung zurückkehren, als ich feststellte, dass mein Zauberstab erneut verschwunden war. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich hatte Sirius doch gesagt, dass ich heute früher gehen würde, um die Wohnung aufzuräumen, da ich für den morgigen Abend eine Freundin eingeladen hatte. Dennoch konnte ich eine gewisse Erheiterung nicht unterdrücken.  
„Sirius!", rief ich. Einen Moment später hörte ich seine Schritte auf dem Flur.

„Ja?", lächelte er, als er durch die Tür trat.

„Wo bei Merlins Unterhose hast du schon wieder meinen Zauberstab versteckt?", fragte ich halb vorwurfsvoll, halb amüsiert. Er sah mich erstaunt an.

„Ich hab ihn nicht, ehrlich."

„So ein Unsinn, das hatten wir doch schon x-mal. Wo ist er? Du weißt doch, dass ich heute früher los muss."

„Ja, eben! Deswegen habe ich der Versuchung ausnahmsweise mal widerstanden, als du ihn vorhin in der Küche hast liegen lassen."

Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Das hatte ich natürlich vergessen. Ich konnte nicht immer Andere dafür verantwortlich machen, dass ich meine Sachen verlegte.

„Oooh, da wird mein Cousinchen ganz rot", witzelte er und strich mit einem Finger über meine brennende Wange. Der Rotton verstärkte sich.

Er zog seine Hand weg und ging zur Tür, die er mir aufhielt. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem rätselhaften Gesichtsausdruck ließ er mich vor ihm in den Flur treten.  
„Und ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich noch ein bisschen bleibe", grinste ich, bevor ich wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte, was ich da eigentlich sagte. Hoffentlich hatte er es als Scherz verstanden.

Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das möglich war, wurde es Anfang August noch heißer. Als ich am 2. August wieder beim Phönixorden vorbeischaute, traf ich auf einige schlecht gelaunte Ordensmitglieder. Wie ich erfuhr, hatte es keine Neuigkeiten gegeben, Dumbledore hielt sich bedeckt und die Hitze ließ sich nur noch im düsteren Wohnzimmer des Hauses Black aushalten, was zusätzlich auf die Stimmung schlug. Außerdem begann, kurz nachdem ich angekommen war, Seidenschnabel ununterbrochen spitze Schreie auszustoßen.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", entfuhr es mir schließlich. Die Gesamtsituation ging mir gehörig auf die Nerven. Fast gleichzeitig hörte man Mollys Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer: „Bei Merlins Barte! Sirius, unternimm' endlich etwas gegen diesen Lärm!"

Sirius, der soeben zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt hatte, stieß einen Fluch aus: „Was will dieses dumme Tier? Nichts für ungut, Remus."

Er erhob sich und eilte nach oben – und plötzlich war ich mit Remus allein. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen, faltete ihn nun zusammen uns sah mich unsicher an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er aus Höflichkeit ein Gespräch mit mir anfangen wollte, aber eigentlich störte mich auch Stille nicht. Auch wenn ich mich gerne mit den Ordensmitgliedern unterhielt, hatte ich nichts gegen ein einvernehmliches Schweigen, denn mit Sirius hatte auch ein großer Teil der Anspannung den Raum verlassen.

„Meinetwegen musst du dein Schweigen nicht brechen, Remus", sagte ich freundlich und auch ein wenig spöttisch. Remus war ein wirklicher Bücherwurm. Anscheinend war dieser Kommentar ein Fehler gewesen, denn er schaute nun noch unsicherer drein. Doch bevor ich etwas Nettes sagen konnte, kam Molly mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer.

„Dein Tee, Remus. Tonks, dir habe ich eine Saftschorle gemacht."

„Danke, Molly", sagte Remus. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Du trinkst Tee - bei diesen Temperaturen?"  
„Ich muss", entgegnete er schmunzelnd. „Auftrag von Severus Snape."

„Snape... dieses unerfreuliche Etwas von Zaubertranklehrer mit den öligen Haaren und dem miesepetrigen Gesicht?"

Natürlich war mir klar, dass Snape für den Orden wichtig war, aber mögen musste ich meinen ehemaligen Lehrer und Peiniger nun wirklich nicht. Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.

„Genau", hustete er.

„Und warum _musst_ du für ihn Tee trinken?"

„Um sicherzustellen, dass er an Vollmond niemandem gefährlich wird", warf Molly ein. Überrascht sah ich sie an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Stand der Forschung schon so weit ist", wunderte ich mich.

„Um genau zu sein, entwickelt er sich kaum weiter. Snape experimentiert zur Zeit ein wenig herum. Er möchte den Wolfsbanntrank effektiver, die Verwandlung weniger schmerzhaft machen."

Ich wandte mich Remus zu, begierig darauf, mehr zu erfahren.

„Leider unternimmt das Ministerium nicht gerade viel, um die Situation für Tierwesen zu verbessern. Tatsächlich ließ eine gewisse Dolores Umbridge vor kurzem verlauten, dass sie uns am liebsten alle „tot oder wenigstens eingesperrt" sehen würde."

„Du solltest weniger von dem Geschwätz lesen, das im _Tagespropheten_ steht", meinte Molly vorwurfsvoll.

Um ehrlich zu sein, empfand ich das Wort „Geschwätz" als eine ziemliche Untertreibung. Es schien mir sehr bedenklich, dass Ministeriumsangestellte solche schwachsinnigen und gefährlichen Gedanken äußern durften – völlig ohne Grund. Denn Remus war nun wirklich nicht gefährlich – eher etwas langweilig.

„Und ich wollte mich wegen meiner Langeweile beschweren", sagte ich schließlich.

Lupin lächelte schwach. „Auch ohne Voldemort haben wir genug Probleme in dieser Welt."

Molly zuckte zusammen und auch ich war überrascht, dass Lupin diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Das hatte ich von einem so unscheinbaren Mann eher nicht erwartet – mutige und mächtige Zauberer wie Dumbledore konnten sich so etwas wohl eher erlauben.

Molly machte den Mund auf, als wolle sie etwas sagen, als plötzlich Arthur ins Zimmer kam.

„Harry ist angegriffen worden", sagte er. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann drang Sirius Stimme von oben: „Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich diesen Hippogreif höchstpersönlich ausstopfen und neben den Hauselfen aufhängen!" Er betrat das Zimmer, erblickte Arthurs versteinerte Miene und fragte überrascht: „Was ist passiert?"

„Harry ist angegriffen worden", wiederholte er. Molly stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Erst jetzt realisierten wir wirklich, was Arthur da gesagt hatte und fingen an, wild durcheinander zu fragen:

„WAS?"

„Geht es ihm gut?!"

„Wer hat ihn angegriffen?"

„Dementoren", entgegnete Arthur. „Am hellichten Tage - noch dazu in einer Muggelsiedlung! Sein Cousin war bei ihm, er steht unter Schock. Und nein, niemand weiß, wer die auf die beiden gehetzt hat."

Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wenn ich denjenigen in die Finger kriege..."

Da Arthur nicht erwähnt hatte, dass Harry verletzt war, nahm ich an, dass er sich erfolgreich verteidigt hatte. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, bis mir klar wurde, was genau das bedeutete.

„Aber Harry hat als Minderjähriger Zauberei eingesetzt...", sagte ich langsam und blickte Arthur fragend an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und er nickte. „Seine Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot findet am 12. August statt", verkündete er in ernstem Ton.

„Aber Harry wird doch gute Chancen haben, nicht wahr, Arthur?", flüsterte Molly. „Dumbledore wird doch dabei sein, oder?"

„Im Moment weiß ich weder, was Dumbledore treibt, noch, was mit Harry passiert. Alles, was wir tun können, ist, auf weitere Anweisungen warten."

Sirius platzte der Kragen. „Warten! Immerzu warten! Wozu gibt es den Orden denn?! Herum gesessen habe ich in Askaban lange genug."

Mitfühlend blickte ich ihn an, auch wenn es ihn nicht zu interessieren schien. Verständlicherweise machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Patensohn, um den er sich so lange nicht hatte kümmern können, was jetzt erneut der Fall war.

Remus hingegen schien sich nicht in die Lage seines besten Freundes hineinversetzen zu können. „Bleib ruhig. Dumbledore wird wissen, was er tut", fuhr er ihn an. Wütend stürmte Sirius aus dem Raum.

Dieser übervernünftige Remus. Ich wünschte, Dumbledore möge endlich etwas unternehmen.

Schon wenige Tage später wurde mein Wunsch erfüllt. Dumbledore hatte entschieden, dass Harry von einigen Ordensmitgliedern ins Hauptquartier geholt werden solle – unter anderem von mir. Das war nun also mein erster wirklicher Auftrag.

Am Abend des 5. August fand ich mich also wie abgesprochen im Hauptquartier ein und stärkte mich mit einem kühlen Glas Kürbissaft. Molly und Sirius waren ebenfalls noch in der Küche. Letzterer gab sich keine Mühe, seine schlechte Laune zu verbergen. Ich war versucht, ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, als die Tür aufging und Snape hereinkam. Wir waren uns im Hause Black noch nicht ohne Dumbledores Beisein begegnet, sodass mir Übles schwante – und tatsächlich.

„Der Orden ist schon arm dran, wenn er auf Leute mit Ihren zweifelhaften Talenten zurückgreifen muss", meinte er verächtlich.

Offensichtlich hatte Snapes Anwesenheit Sirius aus seiner Lethargie geweckt.

„Wenigstens gibt es Leute im Orden, die den anderen nicht mit ungewaschenen Haaren und bissigen Kommentaren den Tag verderben", sagte Sirius bissig und legte mir trotzig den Arm um die Schulter. Unwillkürlich drückte ich mich an ihn und gemeinsam sahen wir Snape finster an.

„Wie _süß_", kommentierte Snape das und verließ den Raum wieder.

Sofort ließ Sirius mich los und schubste mich zur Tür.

„Los jetzt, ihr müsst doch Harry abholen. Ich hab keine Lust, noch länger auf ihn zu warten, nur weil du die Abfolge des Plans durcheinanderbringst", sagte er ungeduldig.

Das versetzte mir einen Stich. Immer dachte er nur an Harry und kritisierte mich nun auch noch. Ach was – schließlich hatte er Recht. Ich war schusselig. Und ich wollte auf keinen Fall diesen ersten Auftrag des Ordens verderben.

„Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte, hätte ich mich schon längst an die Fersen dieser Dementoren geheftet", brummelte mein Cousin, als wir bei den Anderen angekommen waren. Eine ganze Gruppe von Ordensmitgliedern hatte sich in der Eingangshalle versammelt.

„Damit sie dich wieder nach Askaban bringen?", antwortete Remus, der auch zum Team gehörte. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Recht hatte Remus da, und außerdem war ich noch enttäuscht darüber, dass Sirius mich gerade so kritisiert hatte.

„Wann bist du nur so ein Warmduscher geworden, Moony?", erwiderte er jedenfalls gereizt.

„Das hier ist kein Spiel. Jemand hat es auf Harry abgesehen und wird möglicherweise nicht nur ihn jagen, sondern auch jeden, der auf seiner Seite ist", erklärte Remus.

Oje. Das hörte sich wirklich gefährlich an. Ich kannte Harry nicht einmal und jetzt sollte ich für einen Unbekannten mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Einen sehr wichtigen Unbekannten. Aber trotzdem. Ich hatte noch nie wirklich mit Todessern zu tun gehabt, aber aus den kryptischen Bemerkungen meiner Mutter über ihre ungeliebte Schwester hatte ich mir einiges zusammenreimen können. Plötzlich wünschte ich, ich hätte meinen Eltern schon vom Orden erzählt, sodass sie an mich denken und mir Glück wünschen könnten und mich nicht einfach so in die Gefahr ziehen lassen würden.

Kingsley legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist ein todsicherer Auftrag. Nichts wird passieren", meinte er. Auch Remus sah mich kurz besorgt an, bevor er Sirius wieder böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Der Orden ist wieder vereint!", verkündete ein Zauberer, dessen Namen ich leider schon wieder vergessen hatte.

„Endlich lernen wir Harry Potter kennen", sagte eine gewisse … Amelia Fence?

„Na Lupin, bist du aufgeregt?", grinste Alastor und ließ sein magisches Auge rotieren, sodass ich schnell wegschauen musste, damit mir nicht schlecht würde.

Ich jedenfalls war aufgeregt. Sehr aufgeregt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Lupin

Nach kurzem Zögern entgegnete ich: „Ein gewisses Maß an Aufregung ist menschlich."

Moody grinste, blickte mit seinem magischen Auge einmal durch seinen Hinterkopf und meinte verschwörerisch: „Nun, da merkt man, dass du mehr Erfahrung mit dem Kämpfen hast als die meisten hier. Wenn ich mir diese Grünschnäbel anschaue..."

„Das ist _viel_ besser, als jeden Tag im Büro zu sitzen", verkündete Tonks. „Seit meinem letzten _Schwestern-des-Schicksals-_Konzert war ich nicht mehr so aufgeregt. Nicht mal vor meiner Prüfung!"

Mad-Eye rollte mit dem gesunden Auge. Während sich die Anderen über unseren Auftrag unterhielten, ging ich im Kopf noch einmal sämtliche Anweisungen durch. Wie es wohl sein würde, meinen ehemaligen Schüler Harry nach fast zwei Jahren wieder zu sehen? Er hatte mich stets an James, Lily und an frühere, weniger düstere Zeiten erinnert.

Doch für Nostalgie blieb heute Nacht keine Zeit. Ich wusste, wie wichtig Dumbledore Harrys Sicherheit war, und würde sein Vertrauen in mich unter keinen Umständen missbrauchen.

Zu unserem Glück verlief alles weitgehend nach Plan. Entgegen meiner Befürchtungen bildeten wir ein gutes Team, und schon tat es mir Leid, Sirius im Vorfeld angeraunzt zu haben.

Einzig der Rückweg gestaltete sich wegen Mad-Eyes zwar ausgeklügelter, aber doch etwas zu zahlreicher Sicherheitsvorkehrungen schwierig. Ständig sollten wir auf seinen Befehl die Flug-Formation ändern und nach Feinden (die es nicht gab) Ausschau halten. Während mir der eisige Wind um die Ohren schlug, bewunderte ich im Stillen Harry dafür, dass er sich so wacker schlug.

Bei genauerer Überlegung hätte ich jedoch nichts Anderes von ihm erwartet: Er war ganz der Sohn seiner Eltern.

Als wir nach rund einer Stunde müde und halb erfroren vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 landeten, eilten wir sofort zu einer Besprechung, um über unsere weitere Vorgehensweise zu diskutieren. Molly brachte Harry ins obere Stockwerk, wo bereits Ron und Hermine warteten. Unterdessen erfuhr ich von einem grimmigen Arthur, dass seine Kinder heftig protestiert hatten, weil es ihnen verboten worden war, an den Ordenssitzungen teilzunehmen.

„Molly ist vorhin ausgerastet", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Jetzt ist ja Merlin sei Dank Harry im Haus, aber du hättest sie sehen müssen, als Fred und George...Sie macht sich einfach Sorgen..."

Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich ihr das nicht übel nehmen. Doch ich verstand auch, dass die Kinder, sofern man sie noch als solche bezeichnen konnte, ein Recht darauf hatten, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Zumindest einen Teil davon. Wie sonst konnte der Orden seinen eigenen Idealen treu bleiben?

Wie sich herausstellte, gingen die Meinungen der Mitglieder in dieser schwierigen Angelegenheit „ein bisschen" auseinander. Fast glaubte ich, ein Unglück würde geschehen, als sich Molly mit Sirius anlegte. Letzterer wollte Harry, Hermine und den Weasley-Kindern in sämtliche Aktivitäten des Ordens einzuweihen. Ich kannte Sirius lange genug, um zu wissen, dass vor allem der Trotz aus ihm sprach: Dumbledores strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen belasteten ihn, und Harry und seinen Freunden alles zu erzählen, würde einer Rache an Dumbledore nahe kommen.

Molly, ganz die Mutter, war strikt gegen diesen Vorschlag. Seit der Sache mit Percy war sie noch vorsichtiger, noch besorgter geworden und sehr bedacht darauf, ihre Kinder zu schützen. Unter ihren heftigen Gefühlsausbrüchen litt vor allem Arthur: Der arme Mann versank fast in seinem Stuhl.

Da niemand etwas gegen das Kräftemessen der beiden tat und sich kein Ende in dem Streit abzeichnete, funkte ich schließlich dazwischen.

„Da wir alle hungrig und müde sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir morgen weiter nach einer Lösung suchen. Es wird Harry und die Anderen nicht umbringen, wenn sie heute noch nichts über den Orden erfahren."

Zu meiner Erleichterung stieß dieser Vorschlag auf allgemeine Zustimmung. Einzig Molly war beim Wort „umbringen" leicht zusammengezuckt...

Bald nach diesem heiklen Gespräch bekamen wir neue Anweisungen von Dumbledore. Auch er unterstützte den Vorschlag, Harry eher spärlich als ausführlich über die Aktivitäten des Ordens zu unterrichten. Das bekräftigte Molly und sorgte bei Sirius für Verbitterung.

So wie ich es mitbekam, benahm letzterer sich wieder erwachsen, seit sein Patensohn im Haus war. Seit unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit war das Verhältnis zwischen Tatze und mir etwas unterkühlt gewesen. Doch bekamen wir kaum Gelegenheit, darüber zu reden, da ich mittlerweile begonnen hatte, meine Tätigkeit als „Sonderkorrespondent" wieder aufzunehmen. Sprich: Ich musste herausfinden, inwieweit Voldemort versuchte, die Werwölfe auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Das war eine zermürbende Arbeit. Die meisten Werwölfe lebten am Rande der Gesellschaft und trieben sich in den schäbigsten Gegenden herum. Manche bildeten kleine Gruppen, die meisten jedoch waren Einzelgänger, die schwer aufzuspüren waren und oft nicht mit sich reden lassen wollten. Sah man von Extremfällen wie Fenrir Greyback ab, waren die meisten Werwölfe bemitleidenswerte Geschöpfem Ausgestoßene, die weder menschliche Wärme noch Zugehörigkeit kannten, von Liebe ganz zu schweigen. Das machte sie aggressiv oder – im schlimmsten Fall – emotionslos. Immer wenn ich nach intensiver Recherche einen von ihnen ausfindig gemacht hatte, glaubte ich, einen Spiegel vorgehalten zu bekommen. Vielleicht blühte auch mir eines Tages so ein erbärmliches Schicksal?

So oft ich eine Pause von dieser Misere benötigte, hielt ich mich im Hause Black auf. Eines Tages stand ich in einem der vielen Zimmer am Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren auf die Straße. Gerade hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Minerva McGonagall geführt. Sie hatte mir anvertraut, dass es für das kommende Schuljahr in Hogwarts noch keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Künste gab. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich nach meinem alten Beruf zurück...

Was Harry anging, hatte Sirius schließlich seinen Willen durchsetzen können und ihm einiges über den Orden erzählt. Mollys Rache hatte in Form einer gigantischen Putzaktion stattgefunden. Sie war sauer auf Sirius, doch zu unrecht, wie ich fand. Tatsächlich verhielt er sich reifer, seit...

Auf einmal krachte es laut hinter mir. Hastig drehte ich mich um und sah...Sirius, mit wild abstehenden Haaren und einem übermütigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Scheiße, Moony, du musst mir helfen!"

„Was ist los?", fragte ich einigermaßen verwirrt.

„Du musst mir helfen", wiederholte er und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Tonks. Ich hab' ihr den Zauberstab geklaut und..."

„Entschuldigung, aber was hast du getan?" Das war ja nicht zu glauben. So konnte man sich irren.

Sirius aber lachte nur, sagte „Fang!" und warf mir einen kurzen, dunkelbraunen Zauberstab entgegen, den ich auffing.

„Dass du deine eigene Cousine so auf den Arm nimmst...", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll. Sirius grinste und fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Ach was, in Wirklichkeit macht es ihr Spaß. Meine Wirkung auf Frauen ist eben einfach sehr stark. Bis dann...und viel Vergnügen!"

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte er. Ich hatte kaum Gelegenheit, mir einen Ausweg aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu überlegen, als Tonks auch schon im Zimmer stand, heute mit vor Wut roten Haaren, die wie ein Feuerkranz ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

„Sirius, du...", sagte sie, hielt mitten im Satz inne, blickte erst mich und dann den Zauberstab an. Etwas überrascht meinte sie: „Remus? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."

Innerlich verfluchte ich Sirius. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, mir etwas Würde zu bewahren, streckte ich ihr den Stab entgegen und erklärte: „Das ist auch ganz anders, als es aussieht. Sirius möchte unbedingt ein Spielchen spielen, aber da mache ich nicht mit. Hier, bitte..."

Sie nahm ihn. Ihre Augen hatten aufgeleuchtet, als ich Sirius' Namen ausgesprochen hatte, und mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich elend. Schon wieder ein Mädchen, das für Sirius Black schwärmte? Änderten sich manche Dinge denn nie?

Tonks klemmte sich ihren Zauberstab provisorisch hinters Ohr, schlenderte beschwingt zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich. Auffordernd klopfte sie mit der Hand auf den Platz neben sich.

Ach, könnte ich doch auch disapparieren! Seufzend setzte ich mich auf das Bett, bedacht darauf, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Tonks sah mich durchdringend mit dunklen, funkelnden Augen an.

„Du bist doch Sirius' bester Freund", fing sie an, doch ich, ahnend, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen wollte, unterbrach sie.

„Tonks, ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

„Was denn?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sirius nachzustellen. Nicht, weil ich ihm oder dir das Glück nicht gönne, sondern weil ich ihn kenne. Er..." Ich wählte meine Worte mit Bedacht, denn ich wollte nicht zu sehr in ihr Privatleben eindringen. Andererseits konnte man sie durchaus vor möglichen Enttäuschungen warnen. Schließlich handelte ich damit auch im Sinne des Ordens.

„Sirius ist nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, der Beziehungen führt", sagte ich schließlich.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich eine Beziehung mit Sirius haben möchte?", entgegnete sie empört. Doch ich konnte es an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und dem Klang ihrer Stimme erkennen, dass ich damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Beim Wort „Beziehung" waren kleine, goldene Funken aus ihrem Zauberstab ausgetreten.

Also gab es noch ein Problem, worüber ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen konnte. Immer, wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen versuchte, Sirius auf das Thema Tonks anzusprechen, blockte er ab. Natürlich genoss er es nach 13 Jahren Askaban wieder etwas weibliche Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Aber die Art, wie er Tonks, die noch sehr unerfahren auf mich wirkte, falsche Hoffnungen machte, wollte mir nicht behagen.

Als ich einmal in der Küche saß und mich zum wiederholten Male über Sirius ärgerte, betrat Snape den Raum – wie immer ob meines Anblicks hocherfreut.

„Lupin, wie ich gehört habe, gibt es kleine Unstimmigkeiten mit deinem Freund Black", sagte er und knallte mir den mit Zaubertrank versetzten Tee förmlich vor die Nase. Wegen des strengen Geruchs, der aus der Tasse aufstieg, verzog ich das Gesicht. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee. „Snape, weißt du, was man bei unerwiderter Zuneigung tun kann?"

Snape sah aus, als hätte ich ihm soeben eine Ohrfeige verpasst. „Du und Black...?"

„Was? Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete ich entsetzt. Mein Plan war es gewesen, eine unbefangene Unterhaltung mit Snape anzufangen, um endlich die alte Feindschaft zu überwinden. Ich hielt es für sonderbar, dass man nach all der Zeit noch immer kaum mehr als das Nötigste miteinander sprach. „Ich kenne dort nur jemanden, von dem ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass er es bald mit diesem Problem zu tun bekommt. Und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht eine Idee hättest, wie man das verhindern kann."

Aber so klappte das natürlich nicht.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. „Wirklich rührend, dass du mir deine Sorgen anvertraust, Lupin. Leider habe ich Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit dem Gefühlsleben liebeskranker Idioten zu befassen. Ich hoffe, du kannst den Tee genießen."

Mit dieser rätselhaften Bemerkung verließ er den Raum und nahm mein unausgesprochenes Friedensangebot gleich mit. Stillschweigend trank ich das ziemlich bittere Gebräu. Bildete ich mir das ein oder hatte Snape soeben gelächelt?

Tonks

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir Harry Potter anders vorgestellt hätte, ehrlich. Irgendwie war das einzige, das ich über ihn gewusst hatte, dass er ein Baby gewesen war, im Prinzip weder eine spektakuläre noch eine besonders ergiebige Information. Ich hatte mir vor einer Weile von Sirius ein altes Fotoalbum zeigen lassen, in dem auch ein Bild von Harrys Vater James gewesen war, der mich ehrlich gesagt weniger interessiert hatte. Meine Augen waren zwischen dem jungen und dem aktuellen Sirius hin und her gewandert, hatten verglichen und dabei versucht, unauffällig zu sein …

Doch nun stand ich vor Harry Potter und war erstaunt, was für ein normaler Junge er zu sein schien – bis auf die Tatsache, dass er sehr deplatziert und sehr überrascht wirkte. Ersteres war auf den ungeheuren Kontrast zwischen seinem Äußeren und seiner Umgebung zurückzuführen, das blitzende und blinkende Haus seiner Verwandten, die wir unter einem absolut genialen Vorwand weggelockt hatten. Harry hingegen wirkte nicht so, als würde er besonders viel auf Ordnung achten und begegnete uns in zerknautschter Kleidung, mit unheimlich zerzausten Haaren und erhobenem Zauberstab, woraus ich schloss, dass er nicht mit Besuch gerechnet hatte. Ich wusste nicht genau warum, aber mich störte ein wenig, dass Dumbledore so viel auf Geheimhaltung hielt, und fragte mich, was zum Teufel er mit dieser mangelnden Informationspolitik bezwecken wollte, wenn es doch immerhin um Harry Potter ging, einem zentralen Bestandteil des Plans zur Bekämpfung Voldemorts. Wenigstens ihm sollte vertraut und er demzufolge informiert werden …

Remus war offensichtlich überaus erfreut, Harry wiederzusehen, eine Tatsache, die mich bei diesem nicht zu Gefühlsausbrüchen neigenden Mann eher überraschte. Er schien Harry wirklich gut zu kennen und sehr schnell hatte sich die anfangs merkwürdige Stimmung entspannt.

Harrys Zimmer gefiel mir sehr, denn es wirkte nicht so steril und kalt und furchtbar sauber wie der Rest des Hauses. Ich war wirklich froh, dass wir Harrys Verwandten nicht begegnet waren, denn Menschen mit einem solchen Ordnungsfimmel waren mir immer eher suspekt. Tief in meinem Inneren war ich im Nachhinein sogar froh, dass ich kurz nach meiner Ankunft in dieser sauberen Wohnstätte aus Versehen ein Glas zerbrochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte diese Familie eine gerade Anzahl solcher Gläser, die im Schrank und auf dem Esstisch symmetrisch angeordnet und in der restlichen Zeit poliert und mit allerlei Kalk- und Glasreinigern behandelt wurden …

Schnell half ich Harry, seinen Koffer zu packen – für Ordnung hatten wir keine Zeit, wir hatten schließlich einen strikten Zeitplan einzuhalten – und bewunderte ausgiebig seinen Feuerblitz (wofür dann doch Zeit blieb), bevor uns Mad-Eye etwa drei Mal zum Nordpol und zurück lotste, bis wir schließlich halb erfroren am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 ankamen. Ich war ehrlich verwundert, wie wenig sich Harry auf der Reise beschwert oder um Informationen gebeten hatte. Vielleicht war er einfach nur froh, aus diesem sterilen Kasten herauszukommen, aber womöglich war es es auch gewohnt, einigen zuverlässigen Menschen wie Lupin oder Mad-Eye zu vertrauen und sich sonst einfach von den Dingen überraschen zu lassen. Denn so wirkte er meiner Meinung nach auf den ersten Blick, ruhig und gelassen und dennoch wachsam. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Retter der Welt wirklich so sein musste: normal und doch besonders.

Nach den langen, kalten und nassen Stunden draußen hatte ich mich auf einen geruhsamen Abend im Hauptquartier gefreut, doch dem war nicht so. Eine halbe Ewigkeit diskutierten wir, ob und wie viel Harry oder die „Kinder" im Allgemeinen (ich konnte nicht umhin, mich leicht angegriffen zu fühlen, denn so viel älter war auch ich nicht) von den Aktivitäten des Ordens erfahren sollten. Eigentlich diskutierten vor allem Sirius und Molly, die sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von der Reife des Jungen hatten. Obwohl ich mich möglichst aus der Diskussion heraushielt, war ich eindeutig Sirius' Meinung, wenn auch vielleicht nicht aus den gleichen Gründen wie er. Ich war ehrlich enttäuscht gewesen, dass Harry nicht darüber informiert worden war, dass wir ihn abholen würden, und dass ich keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, dass er es nicht wusste. Der ganze Orden schien mir sehr auf Dumbledore konzentriert zu sein, der als einziger vollständige Information hatte (oder zumindest zu haben schien) und es nicht für nötig hielt, irgendjemandem von seinen Mitstreitern wirklich Nützliches mitzuteilen.

Als Remus die Diskussion, die beinahe ein halbe Ewigkeit gedauert hatte, unterbrach, war ich mehr als dankbar, konnte ich nun doch einen angenehmen Abend mit den „Kindern", Sirius, Remus, Molly und Arthur bei einem wunderbaren Abendessen verbringen.

In den nächsten Tagen spukten zwei Dinge in meinem Kopf herum. Erstens: Wie sehr mochte ich Sirius und hatte ich Chancen bei ihm? Zweitens: Wie sehr ging mir Dumbledores Geheimnistuerei und die ständige Untätigkeit gegen den Strich und was sollte ich tun?

In der ersten Frage war sich zumindest mein Unterbewusstsein scheinbar sehr sicher, denn ich genoss jede Minute mit Sirius, der weiterhin jede Gelegenheit nutze, meinen Zauberstab zu stehlen und sich von mir durchs Haus jagen zu lassen. Ich bewunderte dabei sein Talent, allen anderen auszuweichen, sodass eigentlich keiner – vor allem die „Kinder" nicht – von dieser überaus kindischen Tätigkeit erfuhr. Wahrscheinlich waren das alte Rumtreiberreflexe; er hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass sie sich in der Schulzeit so genannt hatten. Nur einmal war er scheinbar in Remus hinein gerannt, hatte ihm meinen Zauberstab gegeben, nur um selbst zu verschwinden. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um diesen mal ein wenig auszufragen. Besser gesagt hatte ich ihn ausfragen wollen, doch auf merkwürdige Weise hatte er den Braten gerochen und mich abgewürgt. Nachstellen! Als würde ich Sirius nachstellen! Die Wortwahl regte mich immer noch auf. Und wer sprach denn von einer Beziehung?

Doch tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass Remus auf meine unausgesprochenen Fragen eine sehr präzise Antwort gegeben hatte, doch wahrhaben wollte ich es nicht wirklich. Sirius hatte sich sicher verändert – 13 Jahre Askaban, der Verlust seines besten Freundes, seine neue Verantwortung für seinen Patensohn und schließlich die Tatsache, dass wir im Orden immer würden zusammenarbeiten müssen, waren sicher genug gute Gründe, um nicht leichtfertig mit Beziehungen und Gefühlen umzugehen. Da war ich mir ganz sicher.

Als ich nach dem Gespräch mit Remus den Raum verließ, erlebte ich einen kleinen Schock. Ich sah etwas, was ich in der düsteren Umgebung des Hauses am allerwenigsten erwartet hatte.

Einen Hund. Einen großen, schwarzen Hund.

Ich beäugte ihn zunächst misstrauisch, aber da er keine Anstalten machte zu bellen oder zu beißen, ging ich in die Hocke und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Er stand ganz nahe bei der Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen gestanden hatte, während ich mit Remus geredet hatte. Merkwürdigerweise sah mich der Hund auf eine unheimlich menschliche Art und Weise an, und das amüsierte Blitzen in seinen Augen erinnerte mich an jemanden …

Plötzlich rannte der Hund los, die Treppe hoch und verschwand. Ich nahm mir vor, bei Gelegenheit einmal Sirius zu fragen, warum er mir so ein hübsches Haustier verschwiegen hatte.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf die unterste Treppenstufe und versuchte nachzudenken. Bald würden Harry, die Weasleys und Hermine wieder in die Schule fahren – falls Harry überhaupt zur Schule zurück dürfen würde, aber das würden wir ja spätestens am morgigen Abend wissen - und Sirius wäre wieder die meiste Zeit allein in diesem düsteren Haus. Er tat mir wirklich leid und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich an seiner Stelle damit umgehen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es nur gut, dass er sich ein neues und zahmeres Haustier als einen Hippogreifen zugelegt hatte, das ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnte.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine kleine, warme Hand auf meiner Schulter und stellte fest, dass Ginny Weasley neben mir saß.

„Na?", fragte sie, ohne eine wirkliche Antwort zu erwarten.

Ich lächelte sie an. „Freust du dich schon wieder auf Hogwarts?", wollte ich wissen, doch mit den Gedanken war ich noch immer bei meinem Cousin.

Sie sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Sirius, stimmt's?", grinste sie schließlich. „Findest du nicht, dass er ein bisschen zu alt für dich ist?"

Ich schreckte auf. Verhielt ich mich so offensichtlich? Sowohl Remus als auch Ginny waren mir schon auf die Schliche gekommen – was, wenn auch Sirius davon wusste? Dieser Gedanke rief eine leichte Panik in mir hervor.

„Woher …?"

Sie verstand meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Tja, wir Weasleyfrauen merken so was. Mum hat mal ein paar Andeutungen bei einer Unterhaltung mit Dad gemacht, da konnte ich mir den Rest zusammenreimen. Du versucht doch ständig, irgendwie unauffällig in seiner Nähe zu sein."

„Also ist das jetzt so was wie Allgemeinwissen für alle hier im Haus? Schön!", antwortete ich frustriert und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.  
„Ach, keine Sorge", meinte Ginny. „Harry, Ron und Hermine sind viel zu beschäftigt damit, Weltrettungspläne zu entwerfen und über die Aufgaben des Ordens zu spekulieren, als sich mit so was Alltäglichem zu befassen, und Fred und George basteln nur an ihren Scherzartikeln rum." Nun klang auch sie ein wenig frustriert, doch ich traute mich nicht nachzufragen.

Eine Weile saßen wir still da, jede in ihre Gedanken versunken. Schließlich unterbrach Ginny das Schweigen: „Ich würde dir nur raten, dich zu entscheiden. Entweder versuchst du's oder nicht, aber nichts so zwischen drin. Tipp von Mum. Ist schwer umzusetzen, hat mir aber auch geholfen."

Erneut traute ich mich nicht nachzufragen und ärgerte mich ein bisschen, dass die jüngste hier im Haus mehr zu verstehen schien als ich. Ginny stand auf und ich beschloss, für heute genug Zeit im Hauptquartier verbracht zu haben und apparierte nach Hause.

Einige weitere Tage waren vergangen und nach der Feier von Harrys Freispruch hatte ich versucht, weniger Zeit mit dem Orden zu verbringen und mir Klarheit über meine Lebenssituation zu verschaffen. Auf der Arbeit hatte ich nun auch mehr zu tun, und schließlich kündigte uns Dumbledore einen weiteren wichtigen und langfristigen Auftrag an. Bei seinen letzten Gesprächen hatte er von einer geheimen Waffe gesprochen, die Du-Weißt-schon-wer unbedingt haben wollte. Auch wenn keiner von uns wusste, was genau das war, hatte Sirius diese Information an Harry weitergegeben und war dafür von Dumbledore und Molly gerügt worden. Nun rückte Dumbledore mit weiteren Details heraus: Scheinbar handelte es sich um keine Waffe ihm herkömmlichen Sinn, sondern um eine Prophezeiung, die sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung befand und die wir nun in Schichten bewachen sollten. Ich konnte noch nicht einschätzen, ob das eine spannende oder eher todlangweilige Aufgabe sein würde, die mich um meinen kostbaren Schlaf bringen würde, aber jedenfalls war ich verärgert, dass Dumbledore zunächst die Spur so verwischt hatte. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass er absichtlich eine falsche Fährte gelegt hatte, damit Sirius eine falsche Information an Harry weitergab, aber ich konnte mir absolut keinen Reim darauf machen, warum. Nach dem Treffen beschloss ich, ihn darauf anzusprechen, und Sirius, der die ganze Zeit über unzufrieden ausgesehen hatte, folgte mir. Ich holte Dumbledore in der Eingangshalle ein und schaffte es zur Feier des Tages sogar einmal, nicht über das Trollbein zu stolpern.

„Ich müsste Sie noch kurz sprechen", sprach ich ihn an und deutete wahllos auf eine Tür.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Natürlich."

Als wir zu dritt den Raum betreten hatten, begann Dumbledore sofort, mich mit seinen allwissenden Augen nachdenklich anzusehen, was mich leicht aus der Fassung brachte, sodass ich beschloss, in medias res zu gehen.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht in alle Vorgänge informiert, aber mir scheint, Sie haben dieses Theater mit der geheimen Waffe veranstaltet, um Harry und seine Freunde auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Sie wussten, dass Sirius nicht ganz die Klappe würde halten können" - ich grinste meinen Cousin und der grinste gespielt erbost zurück - „und haben uns deswegen alle bewusst falsch informiert. Warum soll Harry denn bloß nichts wissen? Ohne ihn wüssten wir doch gar nicht, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer wieder da ist."

Dumbledore schwieg und sah uns weiter unverwandt an. Ich spürte, wie Sirius unruhig und dann wütend wurde, denn ihn interessierte die Antwort wahrscheinlich noch mehr als mich selbst. Schließlich antwortete Dumbledore: „Sie sind eine sehr gute Aurorin und ein kluges Köpfchen, das wir im Orden gut gebrauchen können."

Mein erster Impuls war, dass ich mich unheimlich über das Kompliment von diesem mächtigen und weisen Zauberer freute, aber dank Sirius' Anwesenheit und Ungeduld fiel mir meine Frage wieder ein. Also lächelte ich, nur um gleich darauf festzustellen: „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht."

Sirius grinste in sich hinein. Scheinbar war das eine Antwort nach seinem Geschmack, was mich sehr freute.

„Ich weiß." Wieder seufzte Dumbledore. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch allen diese Informationen verschweigen musste, aber Severus brauchte einige authentische Erinnerungen an ein Gespräch über eine Waffe, um Voldemort in die Irre führen zu können. Glaubt mir, es ist sehr schwierig, alle Vor- und Nachteile richtig gegeneinander abzuwägen, und ich würde auch gerne eine vertrauensvollere und offenere Atmosphäre im Orden haben, aber manchmal ist es einfach unmöglich, vor allem wenn wir in einer so großen Gruppe beraten und einige Mitglieder sich untereinander misstrauen."  
Ich dachte an die Zweifel, die manche Ordensmitglieder an Hagrid, Mundungus oder Snape hatten und verstand, dass es schwierig sein musste, an der Spitze einer Organisation mit so unterschiedlichen Mitgliedern zu stehen. Dumbledore schien das Ganze wirklich zu bedauern.

Ich nickte. Nur eine Frage hatte ich noch: „Und was ist mit Harry? Warum darf er nicht informiert werden und muss nun ständig an eine mysteriöse Waffe denken?"

Im ersten Moment schien es mir, als sein Dumbledore leicht verärgert über die Frage, dann lächelte er Sirius und mich verschmitzt an und gluckste: „Tja, das ist Doppeldeutigkeit. Die Kids stehn auf sowas." Damit rauschte er aus dem Raum.

Ungläubig blickten Sirius und ich uns an und verdrehten simultan die Augen. Das war eben Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

**Lupin **

In den nächsten Wochen blieb mir kaum Zeit, über Sirius und Tonks nachzudenken. Die Arbeit für den Orden nahm mich sehr in Anspruch und außerdem hatte ich begonnen, mich wieder vermehrt um einen Job zu bemühen. Schließlich bezahlten sich eine Wohnung, diverse Reisen und nicht zuletzt ein überdurchschnittlicher Süßigkeitenkonsum nicht von allein.

Auch hatte ich eingesehen, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, den Moralapostel für die beiden zu spielen. Immerhin waren sie Erwachsene. Erwachsene zwar, die sich nicht immer wie solche verhielten, aber denen ich zutraute, vernünftige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Und zu guter Letzt gab es da noch die Prophezeiung, über die wir uns alle – mehr oder minder offensichtlich – den Kopf zerbrachen.

Auch wenn ich Dumbledore vertraute, hätte ich mir gewünscht, mehr über diesen mysteriösen Gegenstand zu erfahren, den Lord Voldemort unbedingt in seinen Besitz bringen wollte. Zu Mollys Ärger hatte Sirius Harry von der Existenz der Prophezeiung erzählt. Sein und Tonks' Versuch, mehr über die doch ziemlich nebulösen Beweggründe Dumbledores herauszufinden, war leider gescheitert. Allerdings schien Dumbledore gewusst zu haben, dass Sirius diese hochinteressante Information nicht für sich würde behalten können. Also sollte Harry wissen, dass es die Prophezeiung gab und dass Voldemort sie haben wollte?

Zudem hatte Sirius mir offenbart, dass es allem Anschein nach ein Vertrauensproblem innerhalb des Ordens gab. Ich hatte daran denken müssen, wie ungehalten manch einer auf Snapes Mitgliedschaft reagiert hatte, und das als wenig überraschend empfunden. Mundungus Fletcher war nicht gerade jemand, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde – vermutlich nicht einmal eine Taschenuhr. Das mochte gemein klingen, war aber nun einmal nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Die letzte Begegnung mit Snape hatte bewiesen, dass sich alte Geschichten nicht so einfach aus der Welt schaffen ließen, auch wenn wir heute für ein gemeinsames Ziel kämpften.

Im Großen und Ganzen blieb uns also keine Wahl, als wie so oft auf Dumbledores Urteil zu vertrauen.

Dem nächsten Vollmond sah ich mit spürbarer Aufregung entgegen. Einen Wolfsbanntrank aufzutreiben war generell mit nicht wenig Mühe verbunden, denn herstellen konnten ihn nur fähige Zaubertrankmeister. Da er selten und obendrein teuer war, verzichtete ich meist darauf. Um niemandem als Werwolf gefährlich zu werden, hielt ich für gewöhnlich schon einige Tage vorher in abgeschiedenen Waldgegenden auf. So hatte ich schon oft unangenehme Begegnungen mit Lebewesen vermeiden können.

Mich willentlich in der Nähe von Menschensiedlungen auf die Lauer zu legen und nach Opfern zu suchen, das hätte ich nicht vermocht. Nicht wenige Werwölfe taten jedoch genau das – aus Rache an der Gesellschaft, die ihnen keinen Platz bot, bissen sie mit Vorliebe Kinder. Für Fanatiker wie Greyback gab es keine größere Freude: Er träumte davon, dass Werwölfe eines Tages so zahlreich sein würden, dass es zum Krieg zwischen uns und den Zauberern und Hexen kommen würde.

Wegen Geisteskranken wie Greyback hatten viele das Bild des schrecklichen, menschenfressenden Werwolfs nur allzu präsent im Kopf. Und wegen nicht weniger gestörten Ministeriumsangestellten wie Dolores Umbridge wurde es den „harmlosen" unter uns immer schwerer gemacht, ein normales Leben zu führen.

Ich für meinen Teil hatte gelernt, mit den zahlreichen Einschränkungen zu leben. Bestimmte Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die Aussicht darauf, irgendwann eine Familie zu gründen, durfte ich mir einfach nicht erlauben. Und trotzdem stand es für mich außer Frage, andere für mein Leid bezahlen zu lassen. Allein der Gedanke, einen unschuldigen Menschen zu infizieren, widerte mich an.

Einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil meines Lebens hatte ich damit verbracht, mich vor den großen Schmerzen zu ängstigen, die mit der Verwandlung an Vollmond einhergingen. Und wenn es damit endlich vorbei war? Wie würde ich Dumbledore und Snape, ersteren für die Idee, zweiteren für die Umsetzung derselben, jemals danken können?

Am Tag vor der Vollmondnacht kreisten mir die meiste Zeit über zwei Fragen im Kopf herum: Würde das Gebräu seine Wirkung zeigen? Und konnte ich es riskieren, die Nacht in meiner Wohnung zu verbringen?

Die Zeit raste vorbei, bevor ich eine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen konnte. In Gedanken versunken übersah ich fast, dass mit der Post von heute eine Einladung zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingetrudelt war: Tatsächlich musste ich den Brief zwei Mal lesen, bevor ich glauben konnte, dass mir diese Chance geboten wurde.

Doch es schien wahr zu sein. Dabei war meine Bewerbung eher aus Verzweiflung entstanden als aus einer ernsten Absicht. Nie hätte ich es in Erwägung gezogen, einmal in einem deratigen Beruf arbeiten zu können.

Und doch, sollte das Gespräch am dritten September rund laufen, würde ich vielleicht bald wieder in der Arbeitswelt Fuß fassen: im Londoner Epidaurus Pflegeheim, als Betreuer für körperlich und geistig benachteiligte Zauberer und Hexen.

Man glaubte offensichtlich, dass ich mich in so einem Berufsfeld auskannte. Etwas unschlüssig darüber, ob ich mich freuen oder sorgen sollte, überlegte ich, ob ich Sirius davon berichten sollte. Auf meiner Uhr schlug es neun, in einer halben Stunde würde es dunkel werden. Ach zum Teufel, ließen wir es darauf ankommen!

Aber da war noch ein Brief, nicht vielmehr als eine Nachricht, auf der eine Phönixfeder abgebildet war. Als ich sie mit dem Zauberstab anstupste und das geheime Passwort murmelte, formten sich aus der Tinte Wörter, Snapes Handschrift. Nur eine einzige Anweisung hatte er mir hinterlassen:

_Halte dich dort auf, wo dich niemand findet._

Das klang nicht gerade so, als setzte er darauf, dass der Trank wirkte. Möglicherweise wollte er aber auch einfach nur auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

Ich beschloss, Snapes Ratschlag zu befolgen und apparierte in den Forest of Dean.

Es war keine klare Nacht. Nur vereinzelt lugten Sterne hinter der dichten Wolkendecke hervor. Ich war an eine Stelle appariert, die ich schon früher aufgesucht hatte; eine kleine Lichtung mitten im Wald, in die selten jemand vordrang.

Um mich herum befand sich hohes Gras. Der Wind heulte durch das Geäst und in mir stieg ein altbekanntes Kribbeln auf. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob das Experiment für das Versuchskaninchen zu seinem Vorteil oder Nachteil verlaufen war.

Als sich der Vollmond in all der schönen Schrecklichkeit offenbarte, konnte ich die Angst vor dieser höllischen Silberkugel am Himmel nicht unterdrücken. Keuchend sank ich auf die Knie, die Stirn schweißnass, damit rechnend, dass jeden Moment das Monster die Kontrolle übernahm.

Dann begann die Verwandlung, doch sie war anders als sonst. Mein Bewusstsein wurde nicht mit aller Macht zurückgedrängt, über meinen Verstand legte sich kein Nebel. Mein Körper wurde zu dem eines Wolfs, doch unter all dem Bestienhaften war ich immer noch der Mensch Remus Lupin. Und – ich spürte keine Schmerzen! Keine Schmerzen!

Vor Freude stieß ich ein Triumpfgeheule aus, das zwei Raben in der Nähe aufschreckte. Ich wusste, wer ich war, konnte sehen, riechen, fühlen wie der Werwolf und hatte mich trotzdem nicht verloren. Vor Freude begann ich, unkontrolliert umher zu springen und zu lachen – zugegebenermaßen ein ziemlich gruseliger Laut. Egal. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Es war fantastisch!

Doch plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein beißender Schmerz, und ich konnte mich nicht mehr rühren, als vor mir die Luft zu vibrieren schien. Zunächst gestaltlos bildeten sich Schwaden, doch als ich plötzlich ganz deutlich Stimmen vernehmen konnte, meinte ich, dass vor mir Menschen auftauchten.

„Widerwärtige Kreatur."

„Abschaum."

„Ein Monster."

Blankes Entsetzen packte mich. Diese Worte hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Es waren Bekannte unserer Familie gewesen, die mich so genannt hatten, als ich ein Kind und gerade gebissen worden war. Auf einmal konnte ich meine Eltern vor mir zu sehen. Mein Vater saß an unserem Küchentisch und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, meine Mutter stand hinter ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er wird nie wieder ein normales Kind sein, Lyall."

„Ich – ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. V- Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn..."

„Was?" Die Hand verkrampfte sich. „Wenn er getötet worden wäre? Wolltest du das sagen?"

Und wieder ein neues Bild, als wäre ich in ein Denkarium eingetaucht. Dieses Mal sah ich, wie ich als Schüler in Hogwarts von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Schloss geführt wurde, zur Peitschenden Weide und durch den Geheimgang in die Heulende Hütte gelangte. Als junger Werwolf biss und kratzte ich mich selbst, da niemand sonst da war, den diese unbändige Wut auf alles Lebendige hätte treffen können. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf kaltem Fußboden auf – todmüde, geschwächt und vollkommen allein. Wie tief waren die Narben, die diese Tortur hinterlassen hatte...

Und wieder erschienen neue Szenen aus der Vergangenheit. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, in den geheimsten Winkeln meines Erinnerungsvermögens versteckt, nahmen ihren berechtigten Platz im Bewusstsein ein. Ich stieß ein flehendes Jaulen aus. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig.

Als ich erwachte, war es als Mensch.

Ich lag bäuchlings im Gras und fühlte mich schrecklich. Jede Gliedmaße schien verkrampft. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Als der Körper sich nun allmählich entspannte, bemerkte ich, dass ich noch immer die Nachricht Snapes in der rechten hielt. In der vagen Hoffnung, dass das Papier eine Erklärung bereit hielt, rappelte ich mich auf und entknitterte es.

Anstatt der Anweisung von gestern war nun ein neuer Satz zu lesen:

_Rache ist süß._

Den Verrat Snapes erwähnte ich im Orden mit keiner Silbe. Auf die Fragen, wie ich die Vollmondnacht erlebt hätte, entgegnete ich, dass der Tee wie ein normaler Wolfsbanntrank gewirkt hätte. Zu Dumbledore sagte ich, dass Snape sich besser nicht mehr mit der weiteren Forschung befassen sollte, da er zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs sicher anderweitig beschäftigt sein würde. Insgeheim beschloss ich, Snape bei unserer nächsten Begegnung zu Rede zu stellen.

Der August neigte sich dem Ende, und am ersten September wurden ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens damit beauftragt, Harry und die anderen sicher zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu bringen. Der Zusammenbruch Mollys war wie erwartet eingetreten: Am Abend nach Harrys Freispruch hatte sie ein tückischer Irrwicht derart verstört, dass Arthur und ich die halbe Nacht an ihrer Seite verbracht hatten, um sie zu beruhigen. Seitdem versorgte sie mich besonders aufmerksam mit mindestens einer warmen Mahlzeit pro Tag und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, mir mitzuteilen, wie blass ich doch aussah.

Auch wenn ich niemandem davon erzählte, entging es ihr genauso wenig wie den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, dass ich seit der letzten Vollmondnacht grüblerischer geworden war und mich zurückgezogen hatte. Die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen hatten in mir einmal mehr das Gefühl eines Ausgestoßenen heraufbeschworen. Mir war sogar schon der Gedanke gekommen, aus dem Orden auszutreten, aber die Vorstellung eines enttäuschten Dumbledores oder Sirius' hatte mich davon abgehalten.

In der Nähe sah ich Tonks und Sirius zusammen stehen. Anscheinend fragte sie ihn etwas, doch er reagierte ausweichend und ließ sie stehen. Im Vorbeigehen fing er meinen Blick auf und zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine gesellte.

In etwa zwanzig Minuten würden wir nach King's Cross fahren. Ich beschloss, noch einmal die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen durchzugehen, als Tonks auf mich zugeschlendert kam, die Hände in den Taschen und heute mit dem Aussehen einer strengen, schon etwas älteren Dame.

„Sehe ich nicht total unauffällig aus?", fragte sie mich.

„Mad-Eye wäre stolz", bestätigte ich und wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete mich stirnrunzelnd.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du warst in letzter Zeit nicht oft bei uns."

Ich setzte gerade zu einer sorgsam überlegten Erwiderung an, als plötzlich Sirius in Hundegestalt zwischen uns schoss. Tonks' Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf; sie bückte ich und kraulte Sirius hinter den Ohren. Dabei gab sie ihm ziemliche seltsame Spitznamen, woraus ich schloss, dass Sirius sie nicht darüber aufgeklärt hatte, dass er ein Animagus war.

Die Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sie freudestrahlend fragte: „Hat er einen Namen?"

„Einen Namen?" Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Lächelnd erwiderte ich. „Ja, er heißt Schnuffel."

**Tonks**

Als ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob, gab letzteres einige merkwürdige und ungesunde Geräusche von sich, die mir, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich das tat, bewusst machten, dass ich mehr Zeit damit verbringen sollte, mit meiner Wohnung und allem darin sorgfältiger umzugehen. Da wunderschönes spätherbstliches Wetter und für den Abend ein Ordenstreffen angesetzt war, gab ich mir einen Ruck und beschloss, das Knarzen durch eine gute Portion Öl zum Verstummen zu bringen und womöglich nachher noch ein wenig aufzuräumen.

Meine Rucksack landete auf einigen Taschen und Plastiktüten auf dem Schränkchen im schmalen Flur meiner Wohnung, blieb allerdings nicht oben liegen, sondern rutschte unaufhaltsam die nicht unbeträchtliche Halde hinab und kam schließlich neben einer knallroten Baskenmütze zu liegen, die am Vortag das gleiche Schicksal durchlebt hatte. Ich seufzte leicht, ließ im Flur alles, wie es war, und ging in die Küche, um mir einen Schokocappuccino aus löslichem Pulver zu machen. Während ich drei großzügige Löffel in eine orange und grün gepunktete Tasse beförderte, musste ich plötzlich an Remus denken, der seinen Kaffee stets mit wenig Milch und ohne sonstige Geschmacksexperimente trank – ein wahrer Kaffeepurist, das musste ich ihm bei Gelegenheit mal sagen. Sirius hingegen war experimentierfreudiger, vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal eine Dose Schokocappuccino mitbringen … Mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabs beschwor ich einen Strahl heißen Wassers, den ich mehr oder weniger geschickt in die Tasse lenkte – ein wenig tropfte auch in die Müslischale, die zuoberst auf einem ganzen Stapel von Artgenossen stand. Dies bestärkte meinen Beschluss, nach dem Ölen noch ein wenig Ordnung zu machen, alleroberste Priorität hatte ganz offensichtlich das Geschirrspülen. Zunächst stieg ich aber über die aus dem Papierkorb quellenden Kartons und Zettel – ich hatte nie Lust, den Müll rauszubringen – und betrat mein Zimmer, wo ich einige verschiedenfarbige Umhänge von meinem Stuhl aufs Bett beförderte, um mich setzen zu können. Dort lehnte ich mich zurück, sah hinaus auf den Fluss und widmete mich meinem schmackhaften Heißgetränk – einer absolut angemessenen Belohnung nach einem langen Freitag im Büro. Morgen würden Harry, Hermine und die Weasleykinder nach Hogwarts fahren, worüber Sirius natürlich alles andere als erfreut war. Er war weniger zu Scherzen aufgelegt, auch wenn ich merkte, dass er sich Mühe gab, das nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen. Auch seinen neuen Hund hatte ich nicht wiedergesehen, nachdem er bei meinem Gespräch mit Remus in der Tür gestanden hatte. Apropos Remus … irgendwie schien er mir in letzter Zeit ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Womöglich lag es daran, dass er sich um eine Stelle kümmern wollte, es aber sicher nur frustrierende Neuigkeiten für ihn gab. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, als wir ihn nach seiner letzten Verwandlung gefragt hatten, auch wenn scheinbar alles in Ordnung gewesen war. Und Sirius war nichts an seinem besten Freund aufgefallen, danach hatte ich ihn bereits gefragt. Wahrscheinlich wurde ich durch den Aurorenberuf im Allgemeinen und Mad-Eyes ständige Wachsamkeitsaufrufe im Besonderen einfach übervorsichtig und misstrauisch.

Ich stellte meine Tasse ab und eine blaue Schleife auf meinem Schreibtisch fiel mir ins Auge – vermutlich von der Verpackung des Geschenks, das mir meine Eltern zu meiner bestandenen Prüfung gemacht hatten. Dies war nun schon mehr als einen Monat her und siedend heiß viel mir ein, dass ich seitdem nicht mehr aufgeräumt hatte. Auch damals war es eher provisorisch und wenig gründlich gewesen, da ich nicht viel Zeit hatte, bevor meine Eltern zum Abendessen kamen … Nun ja, gleich würde ich mich um alles kümmern. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte mir, dass ich noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit hatte, was zum Aufräumen ja wohl mehr als ausreichend war, zur Not musste das knarzende Schloss eben noch ein wenig nach Öl dürsten, denn nach letzterem zu suchen, blieb wahrscheinlich doch keine Zeit mehr.

Vielleicht konnte ich die hübsche blaue Schleife mitnehmen und Sirius für seinen Hund geben? Sie würde sich sicher gut auf seinem pechschwarzen Fell machen. Ich streckte die Hand aus und schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen, als ich ein Klirren hörte. Natürlich hatte ich die Tasse mit meinem Lieblingsschokocappuccino umgestoßen und deren Inhalt verteilte sich nun munter dampfend und unaufhaltsam auf meinem Schreibtisch. Hoffentlich war nichts Wichtiges darauf. Außerdem versuchte ich immer (außer, wenn ich es vergaß), alle wichtigen Dokumente mit einem Impermeabilitätszauber zu versehen, denn ich kannte mich und mein Geschick schließlich. Die Schleife hatte ich jedenfalls noch gerettet, das Geschenkpapier darunter war vollkommen mit der süßen Flüssigkeit durchtränkt, aber auf der anderen Seite wurde das heiße Gebräu von einem Stapel Lehrbücher aufgehalten, die ich nun ohnehin nicht mehr brauchte. Seufzend matschte ich das nasse Geschenkpapier zusammen und wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zum Mülleimer machen, als mein Blick auf ein weiteres Dokument fiel, das – eigentlich logischerweise – unter dem Geschenkpapier gelegen hatte und nun vollkommen verwischt und durchnässt war: mein Prüfungszeugnis.

Selbstverständlich kam ich zum Ordenstreffen zu spät und hatte weder das Schloss geölt noch das Geschirr gewaschen. In rasendem Tempo hatte ich versucht, mit Unmengen von Taschentüchern und Servietten die Flüssigkeit auf meinem Zeugnis aufzusaugen und dabei leider sehr viel Tinte verwischt. Danach hatte ich mich daran gemacht, die verwischten Stellen mit meinem Zauberstab wieder leserlich zu machen, doch da mir vor Aufregung und Ärger über mich selbst die Hand zitterte, entfernte ich leider einige Buchstaben gleich mit und ließ es letztendlich bei einem wenigstens effektiven Trockenzauber bewenden. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr hatte ich panisch das Zeugnis zusammengefaltet und in die Tasche gesteckt, um nachher Kingsley um Hilfe bei der Restaurierung zu bitten und mich auf den Weg zur Tür gemacht, wobei ich über den überfüllten Papierkorb gestolpert und in voller Länge auf den Küchenboden geknallt war, dabei den Stuhl gestreift und umgestoßen hatte, sodass die Weingläser auf dem Tisch gefährlich zu wackeln begonnen hatten. Mit einem aggressiven Wink meines Zauberstabes hatte ich alle Papiere wieder in den Papierkorb befördert, der nun fast platzte, aber das war mir egal, denn ich eilte zur Tür, wobei ich versuchte, den Schmerz in meinem Knie zu ignorieren, den ich mich durch eigene Schuld, nämlich durch den Sturz, beschwert hatte. Als ich den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, gab dieses ein erbärmliches Knarzen von sich, und ich konnte nicht anders – mir traten Tränen der Wut und Frustration in die Augen.

Wie ich es hasste, unorganisiert, unpünktlich und chaotisch zu sein! Und wie oft ich mir vornahm, mich zu bessern! Und wie niemand wirklich verstehen konnte, wie schwierig es war...

Ich schlüpfte durch die Tür in die Küche am Grimmauldplatz und spürte sogleich einige amüsierte und vor allem Snapes verächtlich-angewiderten Blick auf mir. Irgendwie kam es mir so vor, als sei dieser in letzter Zeit besonders selbstzufrieden. Hoffentlich nicht auf Kosten irgendeines armen Unschuldigen.

Scheinbar ging es bei diesem Treffen lediglich um die Planung für den nächsten Tag, also den Geleitschutz für Harry zum Bahnhof. Ich hatte also nicht viel Wichtiges verpasst, denn dass ich mit von der Partie sein sollte, war mir schon vorher recht klar gewesen. So konnte ich wenigstens auch Ginny und Hermine Auf Wiedersehen sagen, denn mit den beiden hatte ich mich den ganzen Sommer über gut verstanden, auch wenn sie meiner Meinung nach zu viel von meinen Gefühlen verstanden. Ginnys Tipp von vor einigen Tagen schwirrte mir noch im Kopf herum, aber ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich ihn befolgen sollte.

„Natürlich komme ich mit!"

Sirius laute Stimme schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf. Molly, Mad-Eye und Remus sahen sich verzweifelt an, während Snape einfach verärgert war:

„Wunderbare Idee, Black, ich dachte mir schon, das Askaban dir fehlt. Wenn man so einen großen Teil seines Lebens an einem Ort verbracht hat, fühlt man sich sicher irgendwann zu Hause."

Ich spürte förmlich, wie die Wut gleich einem Feuer in Sirius zu lodern anfing. Ich dachte an Ginny. Und ich tat es.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, griff über den Tisch und legte sie vor den Augen aller auf seine. Ich hoffte, dass niemand außer Sirius darin mehr als eine beruhigende Geste sah, auch wenn Snapes Augen verächtlich blitzten. Bevor er noch irgendetwas Hässliches von sich geben konnte, sagte ich schnell: „Sirius, es bringt nichts, dich aufzuregen. Wir brauchen gute Argumente und keine Wutausbrüche, wenn wir die anderen überzeugen wollen."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und zog schnell meine Hand wieder weg. Ganz unwillkürlich hatte ich von _uns_ gesprochen, ein _uns_, das in dieser Selbstverständlichkeit eher für Leute reserviert war, die zusammen gehörten. Ich sollte mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn alle anderen den Braten rochen.

Molly sah mich dankbar an. Mir fiel wieder ein, was Ginny mir erzählt hatte, und ich stellte fest, dass sie eine außergewöhnlich gute Schauspielerin sein musste, da sie sich ihr Wissen in keinster Weise anmerken ließ.

Remus räusperte sich und sah den leicht verblüfften Sirius an. Fast erwartete ich, er würde Sirius von unserem Gespräch erzählen und ihm meine Gefühle offen legen, aber dann sagte er einfach: „Lass uns das später in Ruhe klären. Wir sollten vor allem auch Dumbledore fragen, auch wenn ich denke, dass deine spezielle Tarngestalt in Ordnung sein dürfte..." Er grinste.

Molly atmete genervt aus. Sie war damit wohl nicht einverstanden, hatte aber scheinbar keine Verständnisprobleme. Was für eine Tarngestalt? Und was war daran so witzig?

„Schön", brummte Snape. „Ich denke, meine zweifelsohne hochgeschätzte Anwesenheit ist nicht mehr von Nöten, und da keiner auf meine warnenden Worte hören will, mache ich mich auf den Weg." Er stand auf und rauschte zur Tür, bis ihn eine überraschend eindringliche und fast bedrohliche Stimme auf halber Strecke zurückhielt.

„Severus."

Remus sah Snape nicht an, aber es war ein merkwürdige Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Ich würde demnächst gern mit dir sprechen. Ich denke du verstehst, dass es dringend ist. Ansonsten werde ich wohl mit Dumbledore darüber reden müssen."

Die Selbstzufriedenheit war von Snapes Gesicht gewischt, kalter Triumph und ein winziger Hauch von – ja, tatsächlich – schlechtem Gewissen waren darauf zu sehen.

„Sieht dir ähnlich, feige Bestie, mit eingezogenem Schwanz zu Dumbledore zu laufen. Wann?"

„Wann immer es dir passt, vor oder nach dem nächsten Treffen."

Snape nickte und ging.

Ein zweites Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, irgendetwas Wichtiges nicht mitbekommen zu haben, aber diesmal ging es scheinbar auch allen anderen so.

„Was ist los, Moony?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Ach, es geht nur um einen Bericht. Ich will Dumbledore nicht damit belästigen, aber Severus ist manchmal wenig kooperativ", meinte Remus verbittert.

Fragend sahen Sirius und ich einander und dann Remus an.

Molly und Arthur hatten scheinbar die Nuancen des Wortwechsels nicht so deutlich mitbekommen und wandten sich wieder dem vorherigen Gesprächsthema zu – wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Molly dagegen, dass Sirius mitkam, und alle, einschließlich des Betroffenen selbst, hatten meine mutige Aktion (im Nachhinein empfand ich sie durchaus als solche) durch die Aufregung wieder vergessen, obwohl mir das Herz noch bis zum Hals schlug.

Auf eine weitere Diskussion darüber, ob Sirius nun mitkommen durfte oder nicht, hatte ich keine Lust – außerdem würde ich das ohnehin morgen früh sehen und hatte meine Position ja wohl auch deutlich genug gemacht. So verabschiedete ich mich hastig von allen und konnte nicht anders, als Sirius freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, als ich ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte. Immerhin wurde dies mit einem wunderbaren Lächeln belohnt, dass mich sicher gut einschlafen lassen oder mir im Gegenteil den Schlaf rauben würde, das stand noch in den Sternen.

Meine Liste mit Anmerkungen und Fragen, vor allem an Remus, hatte sich an diesem Abend noch ein wenig verlängert, wobei ich mit meiner Initiative vorhin wohl einen Teil von Ginnys Tipp als erledigt ansehen konnte. Ich versuchte _es_ eindeutig.

Als ich vor meine Haustür apparierte, fielen mir siedend heiß mein verdrecktes Prüfungszeugnis und das Chaos in meiner Wohnung wieder ein. Mein Plan, Kingsley um Hilfe zu bitten, war völlig vergessen worden, aber er war ohnehin nicht dagewesen und würde wohl per Eule über die Ergebnisse des heutigen Treffens unterrichtet werden.

Ich schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss, und diesmal war es ein Todesknarzen, das sich dem Schloss entrang. Der Schlüssel steckte fest.

Frustriert ließ ich ihn, wo er war, und apparierte direkt ins Schlafzimmer.

Irgendwann würde ich meinen Eltern vom Orden erzählen müssen. Und aufräumen. Und Remus und Sirius so einige Fragen stellen. Und ihm das blaue Hundeschleifchen andrehen müssen. Und Molly um Rat fragen. Und das Schloss ölen …

Ich versuchte, nicht zu viel an diese unendlich lang scheinende Liste zu denken, sondern an Sirius wunderbares Lächeln. Morgen würde ich früh aufstehen müssen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

**Lupin**

„Was du zu Sirius während unseres letzten Treffens gesagt hast, war wirklich gut", sagte ich zu Tonks. Noch während ich diese Worte aussprach, wurde mir bewusst, dass die junge Frau mir sympathisch war. Hinter ihrem unbefangenen Auftreten lauerte echte Entschlossenheit – sie würde mit Sicherheit eine fähige Aurorin abgeben.

„Hm...? Äh, danke", entgegnete Tonks. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich leicht, woraus ich den Schluss zog, dass sie mit Komplimenten nicht besonders gut umgehen konnte. Sie hörte auf, Sirius zu streicheln, richtete sich auf und sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist denn eigentlich dieser Turgis Dotmore?"

Ich grinste und nannte ihr den richtigen Namen. Ihre Bemerkung war angebracht: Sturgis Podmore sollte uns beim Eskortieren unterstützen, gesehen oder ein Zeichen von ihm erhalten hatte ich bis jetzt jedoch nicht. Na ja, etwas Zeit blieb ja noch...

Sirius stupste mich mit seiner feuchten Schnauze an. Was auch immer er mir damit mitteilen wollte, es lenkte Tonks' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf denjenigen, dem sie als Mensch schon einen Großteil davon entgegenbrachte.

„Dass Sirius uns diesen Hund verschweigt! Meinst du, er hätte etwas dagegen, wenn ich Schnuffel eine Schleife mitbringe? Sie ist blau und passt perfekt zu seinem dunklen Fell." Sirius begann zu knurren.

Offensichtlich waren mir die Gesichtzüge entglitten, denn Tonks fragte bestürzt: „Was ist denn? Magst du die Farbe nicht?"

„Doch!" Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, konnte ein breites Grinsen jedoch nicht zurückhalten. „Ich denke, dass ihm das ganz ausgezeichnet steht." Sirius schnappte nach meiner Hand. Mein Mitleid mit ihm hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen, schließlich hatte er mit diesem Spiel angefangen. Glucksend ließ ich die beiden stehen und schlenderte zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, die gerade das Haus verlassen hatten. Die beiden letzteren waren zu Vertrauernsschülern ernannt worden, und da ich zu meiner Zeit auch mal dieses heroische Amt bekleidet hatte, konnte ich sie vielleicht mit ein paar Tipps versorgen...

Am Abend des nächsten Tages herrschte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit Ruhe im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Von hier war aus war es bis zum Epidaurus-Pflegeheim nur ein kurzes Stück, weshalb mir Sirius angeboten hatte, in einem der zahlreichen Gästezimmer zu übernachten. Da dieses Argument angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich apparieren konnte, irrelevant war, vermutete ich ein anderes Motiv hinter seiner Einladung: Vermutlich wollte er in dem großen, dunklen Haus einfach nicht allein sein, jetzt, da sein Patensohn und Co wieder in Hogwarts waren. Wie dem auch sei, ich hatte zugesagt.

Hinzu kam, dass Tatze von Dumbledore gerügt worden war, da er uns entgegen seiner Anweisung in Hundeform begleitet hatte. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Dumbledore derart streng reagieren würde, aber vermutlich ging ihm unsere Sicherheit einfach über alles. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass kein Lucius Malfoy am Bahngleis seine Augen auf den großen schwarzen Hund gerichtet hatte...

Apropos: Wo steckte Sirius eigentlich?

Als ich suchend den Flur entlang ging, drang aus der Küche leise Musik. Die Tür war zur Hälfte geöffnet. Ich warf einen Blick hinein und sah zwei eng aneinander gelehnte feuerrote Haarschöpfe - Molly und Arthur. Warum waren die beiden noch nicht zu Hause? Da fiel mir der Berg an gewaschenem Geschirr auf, der noch vom gemeinsamen Abendessen zeugte. Weder Sirius noch ich hatten uns darum gekümmert. Schuldbewusst beschloss ich, in Zukunft Molly zu Hand zu gehen – es konnte nicht sein, dass sie mittlerweile mehr Zeit im Orden als im Fuchsbau verbrachte.

Um die beiden nicht in diesem intimen Moment zu stören, schlich ich auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer. Da morgen mein Vorstellungsgespräch war und ich deswegen schon seit gestern wachsende Panik verspürte, wollte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehen und dort noch einmal meine Bewerbungsunterlagen kontrollieren, sollte Sirius unauffindbar bleiben.

Doch schließlich fand ich ihm im Wohnzimmer – mit Tonks.

Die beiden hatten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, Tonks' mit angewinkelten Beinen. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten ihre Füße von seinen. In den Händen hielten sie dampfende Tassen. Es roch süßlich.

Augenblicklich verspürte ich den starken Impuls, mich zurückzuziehen. Aber Sirius hatte mich bereits gesehen.

„Moony! Setz' dich zu uns."

Na toll. Folgsam ließ ich mich gegenüber in einem Sessel sinken. Keine Spur von Trübsal bei meinem alten Freund, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Entweder lag es an Tonks' Anwesenheit oder Tatze hatte mittlerweile beschlossen, seine schlechte Laune durch eine Carpe-diem-Einstellung zu ersetzen.

„Ich habe Cousinchen gerade über Schnuffels wahre Identität aufgeklärt", erklärte Sirius und fügte beleidigt hinzu: „Nachdem ich mir von gewissen Leuten mehr Unterstützung in dieser Angelegenheit erhofft hatte!"

„Blaue Schleifen sind dieses Jahr in Mode", konterte ich. „Darüber hinaus bin ich in Gedanken im Moment eher bei meinem Vorstellungsgespräch."

„Vorstellungsgespräch? Wo und wann?", fragte Tonks neugierig. Kurz berichtete ich ihr alles Wissenswerte – bis auf meine Angst, die ließ ich wohlüberlegt aus.

„Wow, das ist ja cool. Im Gegensatz zu dir scheint Remus ein ehrlicher und sozialer Mensch zu sein", sagte sie in gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton zu Sirius und verpasste ihm einen kleinen Fußtritt. Es war schwer zu übersehen, wie vertraut die beiden inzwischen miteinander umgingen. Seit Tonks vor drei Tagen die Initiative ergriffen und vor dem zumindest zur Hälfte versammelten Orden ihre Hand auf seine gelegt hatte, schien die Beziehung der beiden enger geworden zu sein.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht mehr damit beschäftigten sollte, aber irgendwie ließ mir dies keine Ruhe...

„Ich bin auch immer ehrlich gewesen, was mir 13 wunderbare Jahre in Askaban verschafft hat", meinte Sirius schroff. „Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich freue mich jedenfalls für dich, Remus."

„Noch habe ich den Job nicht sicher", entgegnete ich, freute mich aber meinerseits darüber, dass mein alter Kumpel Anteil an meinem Berufsleben nahm. Ermutigt beugte ich mich vor und sagte: „Was auch immer ihr da trinkt, riecht hervorragend. Darf ich auch eine Tasse davon haben?"

„Das ist löslicher Schokocappuccino", meinte Tonks und warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Ich dachte, du trinkst Kaffee nur mit Milch?"

Da hatte offensichtlich jemand aufgepasst. „Das stimmt schon. Aber der Duft ist einfach zu verlockend", meinte ich zwinkernd. „Und euch scheint es ja zu schmecken."

„Es ist das Beste! Warte, ich mach' dir einen", rief sie begeistert, stellte ihren Becher ab, sprang schwungvoll auf und warf dabei fast den Esstisch um. Sirius und ich wechselten einen Blick, als Tonks – freudig wie ein kleines Kind – in die Küche stürmte. Kurz darauf hörten wir ein „Oh, Molly, Arthur! Ihr seid noch hier?" und Sirius stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Das kann dauern. Sie ist unglaublich tolpatschig. Und unterhält sich gern", raunte er mir zu.

„Das muss ja keine schlechte Eigenschaft sein", entgegnete ich ebenso leise. „Ich wundere mich nur, dass du gar nicht erwähnt hast, dass sie heute Abend da ist."

„Ach, sie will nicht so gern allein bei sich zu Hause sein. Ich mag sie wirklich, aber manchmal..." Er wirkte etwas gequält. „An sich hätte ich gern mal wieder einen Männerabend gehabt."

„Hast du dich mit Dumbledore ausgesprochen?", versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln.

In diesem Moment kehrte Tonks in einem ziemlichen Tempo mit einer dampfenden Tasse in den Händen zurück. Ich sah sie bereits über den schweren Läufer stolpern, und stand auf, um ihr den Cappuccino abzunehmen. Doch Tonks übersah in ihrer Hektik den Teppich und knickte um. Die Tasse flog einen guten halben Meter durch die Luft und landete, noch ehe ich meinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte, auf meiner beigefarbenen Hose.

Vor Schmerz verzog ich das Gesicht. Abgesehen davon, dass das verdammt wehtat: Es hatte ausgerechnet das Kleidungsstück getroffen, dass ich morgen zum Vorstellungsgespräch hatte anziehen wollen.

„Oh nein!", rief Tonks, die auf allen Vieren gelandet war.

„Das macht doch nichts", ächzte ich, aber sie war bereits wieder auf den Beinen und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen. „Ich mache das sofort wieder weg! _Incendio_!"

Doch in der Aufregung hatte sie den falschen Zauberspruch benutzt, und entsetzt sah ich dabei zu, wie mein Hosenbein Feuer fing. Einen Schlenker meines Zauberstabs später waren die Flammen gelöscht, aber Tonks war untröstlich. Sie entschuldigte sich bestimmt drei Mal bei mir, wobei das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Unterdessen lachte sich Sirius ins Fäustchen.

Schließlich beschloss ich, das Malheur selbst zu beseitigen und verabschiedete mich von den beiden. Weil es Sirius an Gesellschaft nicht mangelte, konnte ich ruhigen Gewissens nach Hause gehen.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man experimentiert", sagte ich in scherzhaftem Tonfall. Gleichzeitig fiel mir ein, dass sich das noch auf etwas ganz anderes als Schokocappuccino beziehen konnte. Die letzte Vollmondnacht steckte mir noch in den Knochen. Das Gespräch mit Snape würde bald stattfinden müssen.

Am Morgen des 3. Septembers saß ich in meiner Küche und versuchte mich mit Kreuzworträtseln von meiner Aufregung abzulenken. Was mäßig klappte. _Starke Empfindung, fünf Buchstaben, senkrecht. _Hm...Angst?

Noch immer mahlte ich mir keine reelle Chance aus, dass das Vorstellungsgespräch erfolgreich verlaufen könnte. Jahrzehnte des Misstrauens prägten den Charakter entschieden. Dennoch musste ich versuchen, einen selbstbewussten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, überzeugend zu wirken. Mit einem wohlwollenden Arbeitgeber à la Albus Dumbledore konnte ich schließlich nicht rechnen.

Was meine Kleidung anbelangte, trug ich ein weißes Hemd und ein braunes Sakko. Nach dem Brandschaden an meiner Hose hatte ich beide Hosenbeine um ein Stück kürzen müssen und dabei festgestellt, dass mir Hochwasser nicht stand. Zum Glück hatte sich in meinem spärlich gefüllten Schrank noch eine Jeans befunden.

Der Blick in den Spiegel war zermürbend. Gehörte dieses frühzeitig gealterte und müde Gesicht tatsächlich mir?

Kurzentschlossen wandte ich den Blick von dem traurigen Anblick ab, kontrollierte, ob sich in meiner Aktentasche alles Nötige befand, atmete noch einmal tief durch und disapparierte.

„Ah, Sie müssen Mr Lupin sein!"

Die Leiterin des Epidaurus Pflegeheim war eine etwa 40-jährige Frau mit braunen Locken und einem harten Zug um den Mund. Als ich ihr Büro betrat, saß sie hinter einem Mahagoni-Schreibtisch und blickte mich aufmerksam an.

Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich eingerichtet. An den Wänden winkten Hexen und Zauberer, bei denen es sich vermutlich um frühere Heimbewohner handelte, freundlich aus ihren Bildrahmen. Auf einem Zeitboard standen Blumensträuße. Zu meiner Verwunderung saß in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes eine Schleiereule auf einer Stuhllehne.

Behutsam zog ich die Tür hinter mir zu und entgegnete: „Der bin ich. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Doktor Earhart."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Tee, Kaffee..."

„Gern ein Wasser."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ Doktor Earhart von einem kleinen Tisch eine Flasche Wasser mitsamt Glas herüber schweben. Unterdessen hatte ich meine Bewerbungsunterlagen hervorgekramt und versuchte, den ersten Eindruck des Pflegeheims zu verarbeiten. Meine Aufregung hatte ich mittlerweile unter Kontrolle. Im Prinzip war ein Vorstellungsgespräch vergleichbar mit einer Unterrichtsstunde: Sobald man in Aktion trat, vergaß man alles Andere.

„Einschenken müssen Sie sich aber selbst." Doktor Earhart lächelte, was sie um ein Vielfaches freundlicher wirken ließ. „Wollen wir loslegen? Diese Unterlagen haben Sie mir auch per Eule zukommen lassen, richtig?", fragte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ja, ich dachte, eine Kopie zur Sicherheit könnte nicht schaden." Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zu der Schleiereule herüber. Hatte Sie meine Bewerbung erst heute erhalten? Doch das konnte nicht sein, immerhin hatte ich alles schon vor mehreren Tagen losgeschickt und obendrein einen Steinkauz gewählt. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich einfach um das Tier eines anderen Bewerbers.

„Alles klar. Mr Lupin, bevor ich Ihnen Fragen zu Ihrem beruflichen Werdegang stelle, wüsste ich gern, ob Sie mir in einer persönlichen Angelegenheit einen Rat geben könnten."

„Das kommt ganz darauf an", entgegnete ich wenig überrascht, da ich mir schon vorstellen konnte, worauf das hinauslaufen sollte. „Hat es etwas mit meiner Lykantrophie zu tun?"

„Mein Neffe ist vor einer Woche gebissen worden und liegt seitdem im St.-Mungos-Hospital."

„Das tut mir leid. Wie ist sein Zustand?"

„Stabil. Das Untier – Verzeihung – hat ihn offensichtlich nicht töten wollen. Er wäre dieses Jahr in Hogwarts eingeschult worden, aber das fällt jetzt natürlich flach."

Unbehaglich räusperte ich mich. Derlei Gespräche hatte ich schon öfter erlebt: Unter dem Vorwand, dass sie daran interessiert waren, mich einzustellen, hatten potenzielle Arbeitgeber mich dazu benutzt, ihr Wissen über Werwölfe zu erweitern. Mit fast schon schamloser Neugier hatten sie mitunter absurde Fragen gestellt; ein Zeichen dafür, dass die alten Klischeevorstellungen über Werwölfe noch lange nicht überwunden waren. Eine Übernahme in ein Arbeitsverhältnis war natürlich zu keinem Zeitpunkt näher in Betracht gezogen worden.

Auch Doktor Earhart nutzte nun ihre Chance, als betroffenes Familienmitglied ihre Sorgen – und vermutlich die der Eltern des Jungen - einzudämmen. Ich beschrieb ihr alles, angefangen von den Schwierigkeiten im Alltag bis hin zu den schmerzhaften Verwandlungen. Halb rechnete ich damit, dass sie, sobald ihr Wissensdurst gestellt war, mir unverzüglich den Weg nach draußen weisen würde.

Doch es kam anders.

„Verstehe", sagte Doktor Earhart, nachdem ich geendet hatte. Ihr schien leicht übel zu sein. „Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie so ausgepresst habe, aber ich habe Jimmys Eltern versprochen..."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", meinte ich. Gleich würde sie mir mit Bedauern mitteilen, dass es unter diesen Umständen leider unmöglich sei, mich einzustellen.

Doktor Earhart schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Auch die Hexen und Zauberer in den Bilderrahmen hatten unser Gespräch interessiert mitverfolgt. Ohne Vorwarnung schüttelte Doktor Earhart plötzlich den Kopf und bedachte mich mit einem müden Lächeln. _Das war's_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Wissen Sie, von allen Bewerbern schienen Sie mir einer der qualifiziertesten zu sein", setzte sie an. Ich schwieg. Doktor Earhart seufzte, ehe sie weitersprach: „Aber wie das nun einmal so ist, bin auch ich nicht frei von Vorurteilen. Zudem handelt es sich bei den Hexen und Zauberern, die wir betreuen, um außergewöhnlich sensible Menschen. Würde ich Sie als Werwolf hier beschäftigen, ginge ich ein großes Risiko ein. Sowohl in Bezug auf das Wohlbefinden der Patienten als auch auf das Ansehen des Heims."

Mit einem Kopfnicken gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass diese Argumentation Sinn ergab. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet.

„Und dennoch, seit mein Neffe gebissen wurde, habe ich wenig bis gar keine Unterstützung von Seiten des Ministeriums erfahren. Und die Pfleger schienen kaum Interesse daran zu haben, Jimmy einer ordentlichen Behandlung zu unterziehen. Um es kurz zu machen: In der letzten halben Stunden habe ich von Ihnen mehr Brauchbares erfahren als von Politikern und Pflegepersonal zusammen."

Nun begann ich, Morgenluft zu wittern. Nervös krallten sich meine Hände fester in den Stoff meiner Jeans. Doktor Earharts durchdringender Blick schien zu fragen: _Kann ich dir vertrauen? _Aber sie war noch nicht fertig mit ihrem Monolog, der am Ende über meine berufliche Zukunft entscheiden sollte.

„Und dann kam vor gut zwei Stunden diese Eule hier angeflogen und überreichte mir ein Empfehlungsschreiben für Sie, aufgesetzt und unterzeichnet von Albus Dumbledore."

Mein Herz schlug einen Takt schneller. „Wie bitte?"

„Sie wussten nicht davon, nehme ich an? Nun ja, Dumbledore spricht sich vehement dafür aus, dass ich Sie einstelle, und zählt durchaus einleuchtende Gründe auf. Er benutzt dafür recht deutliche Worte. Um genau zu sein, schreibt er, dass es, sollte ich Sie nicht einstellen, ein _noch größerer Skandal wäre als der Sieg der Chudley Canons gegen die Holyhead Harpies im Jahre 1992."_

Doktor Earhart grinste flüchtig. „Woher weiß Dumbledore nur, dass ich Fan der Harpies bin?"

Ich war unfähig, zu antworten. Die Richtung, die das Gespräch mittlerweile angenommen hatte, klang einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore die Forschung, die wir hier im Heim betreiben, finanziell unterstützt." Doktor Earhart musterte mich durchdringend. „Wenn ein so großer Zauberer solche Stücke auf mich hielte, fühlte ich mich geehrt."

„Das – bin ich auch", brachte ich hervor.

„Na ja, ein kompliziertes Thema anschaulich erklären können Sie wenigstens schon einmal." Schwungvoll stand Doktor Earhart auf, durchquerte den Raum und hielt mir die Tür auf. „Als Pfleger sollte das eine nützliche Eigenschaft sein. Ich würde Sie gern nächste Woche einmal zur Probe arbeiten lassen. Die genaue Zeit und den Ort bekommen Sie dann per Eule mitgeteilt. Sie sollten wenn möglich weiße Kleidung mitbringen. Wenn alles zufriedenstellend verläuft, kann ich Ihnen in zwei Wochen den Arbeitsvertrag erstellen."

Völlig perplex erhob ich mich und ging auf sie zu. „Vielen Dank", sagte ich. „Dass Sie mir diese Chance bieten, ist wirklich..."

„Überzeugen Sie mich einfach, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war", entgegnete sie. „Und werden Sie gesprächiger, bei Merlins Barte!"

Mit diesen Worten war ich entlassen.

**Tonks**

Nachdem Harry, Hermine und die Weasleykinder in den Zug gestiegen und dieser nach langem Winken aus unserem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, breitete sich eine merkwürdige Leere in mir aus. Mit Harry in Hogwarts fiel immerhin ein wichtiger Grund für Ordenstreffen weg, da die Mehrheit seiner Mitglieder davon ausging, Dumbledore würde ihm dort schon Sicherheit gewähren. Zwar würde das Überzeugen der Zauberergesellschaft und vor allem möglichst vieler Ministeriumsangestellter eine wichtige Aufgabe bleiben, vor allem vor dem Hintergrund der weiterhin Harry- und Dumbledore-feindlichen Berichte im Tagespropheten, aber das bot keinen großen Gesprächsstoff. Außerdem, und das war wohl der Hauptgrund für meine leichte Melancholie, hatte die Molly-Fraktion Sirius scheinbar gestern doch davon überzeugen können, Harry nicht zum Zug zu begleiten, sodass nur sein großer schwarzer Hund mitgekommen war, der Harry offensichtlich auch sehr mochte – Sirius war kurz vor dem Aufbruch auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Immerhin hielt Remus das Verschenken der blauen Schleife für eine gute Idee, nur leider hatte ich sein hintergründiges Lächeln bei diesem Gespräch nicht verstanden und die Schleife ohnehin zu Hause vergessen. Wenig aufmunternd war außerdem die Perspektive der Berges an Hausarbeit, der in meiner kleinen Wohnung auf mich wartete.

„Tonks, komm doch nachher noch vorbei. Ich bin es so gewohnt – ich koche heute Abend noch mal am Grimmauldplatz!", sprach Molly mich an. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung?"

„Sicher, Molly," lächelte ich leicht gequält, was sicher gut zu meiner strengen Verkleidung als grauhaarige Lady passte. Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, mich erklären zu müssen, und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss nur so viel aufräumen, und mein Prüfungszeugnis habe ich gestern auch ruiniert..."

Einen Moment war mir, als würde Mollys Gesichtsausdruck zwischen amüsiert und genervt schwanken, bis sie mir vollkommen ernst ihre Hilfe beim Aufräumen anbot und mir außerdem mitteilte, dass Kingsley gottlob heute Überstunden im Ministerium arbeiten müsse und sicher über jede Ablenkung, und sei es nur ein Prüfungszeugnis, erfreut wäre. Nach der anfänglichen Begeisterung überfiel mich jedoch ein schlechtes Gewissen, erstens, weil Molly eigentlich ohnehin genug Arbeit hatte und ich mich zweitens sicher nicht darüber freuen sollte, dass Kingsley auch sein Wochenende im Ministerium verbringen musste. Also lehnte ich dankend ab, versprach aber, zum Abendessen vorbeizukommen.

Leider führte ich den Aufrufezauber nicht besonders präzise aus, und die Flasche mit dem Öl, die wohl irgendwo in einem Küchenschrank vor sich hin gestaubt hatte, riss beim Heranfliegen alle Taschen und Oberbekleidungsstücke, die auf dem kleinen Schränkchen im Flur lagen, mit. Dank meiner aus schlechtem Gewissen erwachsenen Motivation, jetzt und tatsächlich aufzuräumen, tat ich dieses Malheur mit dem Gedanken ab, dass ich zum Falten und ordentlichen Hinlegen eh alles hätte aufheben müssen und das nun wirklich keinen Unterschied machte, widmete ich mich dem Schloss, das mit großen Mengen an Öl gefüttert wurde und diese gierig schluckte.

Danach hielt ich den ganzen Flur entlang motiviert durch und wischte sogar auf den Spiegel und das nun befreite Schränkchen. Die Küche war schon etwas schwieriger durchzuhalten, aber angespornt durch den Gedanken, wie viel Molly wohl jeden Tag spülen musste, schaffte ich auch den Abwasch mit Müh und Not und ohne die Weingläser zu zerbrechen. Dabei fiel mir allerdings auf, dass es gar nicht so sinnvoll war, wirklich jeden Tag unbedingt alles zu machen – wenn man nicht viel dreckiges Geschirr hatte, sparte man in gewisser Weise Aufwand, wenn man alles mit einem Abwasch machte. Und so streng und überordentlich zu sein, wäre ja irgendwie auch stressig...

So betrat ich schließlich mein Zimmer und ließ mich erst einmal aufs Bett fallen. Ein Knistern verkündete mir, dass ich mich soeben auf mein verschmiertes, aber immerhin trockenes Prüfungszeugnis gesetzt hatte – zerknittert war es nun auch. Ich stellte es mir ziemlich peinlich vor, diesen Wisch zu Kingsley zu bringen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, andererseits konnte man auch nie wissen, was ich nicht noch alles versehentlich damit anstellen würde. Wahrscheinlich war es wohl besser, dass ich jetzt noch ins Ministerium apparierte. Vielleicht würde sich Kingsley ja wirklich über eine Ablenkung freuen, außerdem würde ich ihm vom gestrigen Treffen und vom Fehlen Sturgis' berichten können.

Aus dem Regal fiel mir ein kleines Büchlein entgegen. An den Rändern quollen Fotos und kleine Zettel daraus hervor, das Buch selbst war mit Quidditch-Aufklebern und Eintrittskarten beklebt – es musste mein Tagebuch aus dem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts sein, als ich gerade ein besonderer Fan der Wimbourner Wespen war – nach dem Eintritt Ludo Bagmans ins Team hatte sich meine Begeisterung nämlich gelegt. Mein viertes Jahr... ich erinnerte mich gut, wie wenig Kontakt ich damals zu meinen Mitschülerinnen gehabt und wie sehr ich deswegen das Tagebuch gebraucht hatte. Wenigstens war ich im Quidditchteam gewesen, in dem mir Charlie Weasley immer ein guter Kumpel gewesen war.

Unachtsam legte ich mein frisches und immerhin mit Impermeabilitätszauber versehenes Prüfungszeugnis auf den Schreibtisch – dabei rutschte ein Foto aus dem Büchlein hervor. Es zeigte einen hübschen Siebtklässler mit pechschwarzen, halblangen Haaren, die ihm lässig in die Stirn und bis an die schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen fielen. Im ersten Moment war es mir, als hätte ich ein Foto von Sirius in der Hand, bis mir die Unterschiede zu meinem Cousin und der Name des auf dem Foto abgebildeten wieder einfielen. Venustus Bloom. Den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen.

„_Manchmal überlege ich, ob ich meine Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeit nicht einfach dazu einsetzen sollte, mich in ein hübsches Mädchen zu verwandeln, eins, das keine pinken Haare und unordentliche Umhänge hat, sondern ein richtig schönes... Ich zweifle ja nicht daran, dass Venustus mich ganz nett findet, aber eben nicht als Mädchen. Andererseits wäre ich dann nicht mehr ich, so wie ich sein will. Charlie hält eh nicht viel von ihm, er meint, er sei ein Schönling. Vielleicht ist Charlie auch nur neidisch, immerhin mögen ziemlich viele Mädchen Venustus. Er ist ja auch Siebtklässler, das ist echt cool. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass er sich trotzdem manchmal mit solchen Leuten wie mir abgibt..._

_Andererseits könnte ich mich auch in ihn selbst verwandeln, mich in seiner Gestalt mit einer seiner Verehrerinnen treffen und ihr Hoffnungen machen, sodass diese sich danach dem echten Venustus gegenüber total lächerlich macht, Amanda Levis, zum Beispiel. Bestimmt würde bei einem Mal niemand merken, wer dahintersteckt, und meine ärgste Konkurrentin wäre ich los."_

Ich grinste in mich hinein. Als Viertklässlerin hatte man schon merkwürdige Einfälle... Aber die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit von Venustus und Sirius war erstaunlich – außerdem waren beide älter als ich, ältere Jungs hatte ich schon immer gut gefunden. Nun ja, da hörten die Ähnlichkeiten auch auf. Sirius war wirklich nett, ehrlich, witzig und hatte viel Schlimmes erlebt. Dass Venustus weder nett noch ehrlich war, hatte ich auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Dummerweise, oh ja, wie dumm!, hatte ich den zweiten im Tagebuch beschriebenen Plan nämlich durchgeführt – nur war daran ganz gewaltig etwas schiefgelaufen. Die durch den vermeintlichen Venustus ermutigte Amanda war in ihren Aufmerksamkeiten nämlich mutiger geworden, was nur zwei Tage später das Zusammenkommen der beiden herbeigeführt hatte. Schon das war ein großer Schock für mich gewesen, aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen: Ein paar Wochen später war mir nämlich eine weitere – und zu dem Zeitpunkt in meinen Augen grandiose – Idee gekommen. Ich würde mich einfach in Amanda verwandeln und mich von Venustus trennen, und zwar auf so gemeine und lautstarke Art und Weise, dass er Amanda nie wieder auch nur ansehen würde. So weit, so gut. Leider stolperte ich bei der Durchführung des Plans mehrmals sehr eindeutig tonksmäßig über meine Füße, vor Aufregung und Angst zu scheitern verfärbten sich meine Haare außerdem in meine Lieblingsfarbe zurück, was ich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn: Venustus und Amanda durchschauten meinen Plan und erklärten mir ausführlich, was für ein kleines, dummes und hässliches Mädchen ich war und wie Venustus mich die ganze Zeit auf den Arm genommen hatte. Und Amanda sorgte dafür, dass die ganze Schule von der Geschichte erfuhr. Auch, wenn mir diese ganze Geschichte nun nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich und tragisch vorkam wie damals, war ich doch froh, dass Sirius kein so oberflächlicher Frauenheld war...

Sirius!

Oh nein, es war schon nach sieben. Molly hatte mich eigentlich für sieben Uhr eingeladen, aber nach meinem Abstecher ins Ministerium und meinen Tagträumereien hatte ich es nicht geschafft, mein Zimmer auch noch aufzuräumen und pünktlich an den Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren. Wie auch immer, nun würde ich also zum Nachtisch und mit meinem Schokocappuccino und dem Schleifchen aufkreuzen. Ob ich wohl auch Remus zum Probieren überreden könnte...?

Als ich die Tür zur Küche im Hauptquartier ein wenig zu schwungvoll öffnete, sodass sie gegen die Wand knallte und einen verzierten Silberteller herunterriss, der idiotischerweise genau dahinter gehangen hatte, war Remus schon wieder nach oben gegangen. So war wenigstens der Platz neben Sirius frei, der ebenso wie Arthur noch die letzten Reste von seinem Teller putzte.

„Na, Tonks, hat mit dem Aufräumen alles geklappt?", strahlte Molly mich an.

„Ähm … fast", grinste ich, „tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, ich habe irgendwie die Zeit vergessen."

„Nicht so schlimm," meldete sich Sirius spitzbübisch zu Wort. „So war für uns mehr da, und außerdem hast du die Zeit sicher damit verbracht, an mich zu denken, sodass dir verziehen werden kann."

Ich streckte Sirius die Zunge heraus und stellte die Dose mit Schokocappuccino auf den Tisch. „Will jemand von euch zum Nachtisch eine Tasse?", fragte ich.

Sirius und vor allem Arthur betrachteten die Dose neugierig – immerhin handelte es sich bei meinem Lieblingsgetränk eindeutig um eines aus der Muggelwelt – und nickten dann begeistert, Molly schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, noch bevor ich aufstehen konnte: „Ach wartet, ich mach für jeden von euch eine schöne Tasse, dann können Arthur und ich in Ruhe spülen und ihr beiden setzt euch schön ins Wohnzimmer, da ist es doch gemütlicher."

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Immer wollte Molly alle Arbeit übernehmen.

„So ein Unsinn, Molly, ich helfe dir beim Abwasch!", rief ich deswegen, eifrig aufstehend und dabei den Stuhl umstoßend. Molly lehnte entschieden ab und schob Sirius und mich, jeden mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand, zur Tür hinaus. Sie hatte wohl mit Ginny irgendeinen Pakt geschlossen, der mich zu mehr Kühnheit in Bezug auf Sirius zwingen sollte.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee ging ich also ins Wohnzimmer voraus und Sirius folgte mir, ließ sich neben mir aufs Sofa fallen und lehnte sich seufzend und den süßen Geruch des Cappuccino einatmend zurück. Dabei rückte er unabsichtlich (oder auch nicht?) näher an mich heran, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten uns voneinander und mir war fast, als spürte ich die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Wir schwiegen.

Irgendwie war ich nervös. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen wollte, hatte aber das Gefühl, ganz dringend sprechen zu müssen. Unbewusst begann ich, mit den Fingern meiner rechten Hand auf das Stück Sofa zwischen uns zu trommeln, aber während Sirius mich nicht beachtete, brachte ich dadurch meine linke Hand und die Cappuccinotasse gefährlich ins Ungleichgewicht – ein Überschwappen konnte ich gerade so noch vermeiden.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine warme Hand auf meiner unruhigen rechten und blickte auf.

Sirius sah mich verschmitzt lächelnd an und dieser Blick fuhr mir in die Knochen. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und begann daraufhin, wie wild zu schlagen, Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und mir wurde warm.

„Lass das doch lieber", meinte er freundlich. „Nicht, dass du deinen Kaffee verschüttest, doch nicht auf ein echtes Black-Erbstück."

Ich lächelte ihn begeistert und wahrscheinlich etwas dümmlich an, aber ich konnte nicht anders – ich war dem Bann seiner dunklen Augen und der beruhigenden Wärme seiner Hand vollkommen verfallen...

Leider ließ ich dabei die Tasse in meiner Linken völlig außer Acht, sodass sich ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil auf das schwarze Ledersofa ergoss. Entnervt schloss ich die Augen und wünschte mir, im Erdboden zu versinken. Ich versuchte gerade, Sirius in einer immerhin fast romantischen Situation verliebt in die Augen zu schauen, und hatte gleichzeitig nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine Besitztümer mit einem klebrigen Getränk zu begießen! So hatte ich mich vollkommen als unachtsames, verliebtes Mädchen bloßgestellt und fühlte mich wie in meinem vierten Hogwartsjahr...

Sirius lachte schallend, entfernte mit einer lässigen Zauberstabbewegung den Cappuccino vom Sofa, nahm mir meine Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, nicht ohne weiter zu lachen und sich anschließend aufs Sofa zurückfallen zu lassen, so heftig, dass ich dabei ein Stück kurz nach nach oben hüpfte. Erstaunlicherweise verließ bei alledem Tropfen Cappuccino seine Tasse...

Dennoch fand ich die ganze Situation nicht wirklich lustig und vor allem den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung sehr bedauerlich. Um irgendwie davon abzulenken entschuldigte ich mich zunächst und fragte dann: „Wo ist eigentlich dein hübscher Hund? Ich habe ihm eine Schleife mitgebracht!" Dabei zog ich das mittlerweile leicht zerknitterte Stück Stoff aus der Hosentasche.

Merkwürdigerweise lachte Sirius nun noch mehr, es traten ihm bereits Tränen in die Augen.

„Was ist denn daran so witzig?"

„Ähm", brachte Sirius zwischen zwei Lachsalven heraus, „du könntest auch mir gleich die Schleife umbinden."

Sehr witzig. Was sollte das denn schon wieder bedeuten? Fragend und leicht verärgert blickte ich meinen Cousin an, der sich die ganze Zeit über mich lustig machte.

Nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde ungeduldigen Wartens, die Sirius benötigte, um sich zu beruhigen, röchelte er schließlich: „Ich bin ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus."

„Was?! Du bist der Hund?"

Wie gemein! Ich war nicht eingeweiht, während Sirius Spaß hatte und sogar heimlich mit zum Bahnhof gekommen war... Das war doch auch für die Sicherheit der ganzen Aktion wichtig! Es gab wirklich ein Kommunikationsproblem im Orden. Und ich war ein bisschen betroffen, dass Sirius so etwas vor mir verheimlichte.

Ich wartete eine Weile, bis mein Cousin sich vollständig beruhigt hatte, um ihn danach über seine Verwandlung auszufragen – bereitwillig antwortete er mir und erzählte von den Streichen, die er in seiner Schulzeit mit den „Rumtreibern" erlebt hatte. Ich konnte mir James Potter und Sirius gut als Schönlinge und Obercoole der Gruppe vorstellen und Remus daneben als beschwichtigendes Element... Es musste eine wirklich schöne Zeit und eine wertvolle Freundschaft gewesen sein und ich freute mich, dass Sirius so wichtige Erlebnisse mit mir teilte.

Später am Abend kam auch Remus zu uns und berichtete von seiner Bewerbung um eine Stelle im Epidaurus-Pflegeheim. Leider schien er nicht so wirklich zuversichtlich, aber dass er es trotz der vielen Vorurteile scheinbar immer wieder versuchte, nötigte mir einigen Respekt ab. Leider endete der Abend mit einem Desaster – ich vergoss zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend Cappuccino, und zwar auf Remus' Hose, die ich gleich darauf in Brand setzte. Um nicht noch weiteres Unheil anzurichten und Sirius keine zusätzlichen Gründe zu geben, mich auszulachen, verabschiedete ich mich bald und apparierte nach Hause.

Auf dem Sims vor dem Fenster in meinem Zimmer wartete eine bräunliche, dicke Eule auf mich, die ich sofort als die meiner Eltern wiedererkannte. Schnell stellte ich die Dose mit Cappuccino in der Küche ab (die leider nicht richtig geschlossen gewesen war, merkwürdigerweise umfiel und ihren Inhalt auf der Spüle verteilte) und öffnete das Fenster und den Brief.

„_Liebe Nymphadora,_

_ich habe vorhin bei Dir vorbeigeschaut, aber Du warst nicht da. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und von Dir gehört – wie geht es Dir so als Aurorin? Hast Du so viel Arbeit oder sonst eine neue interessante Beschäftigung gefunden? Wir wundern uns, dass Du Dich nicht meldest. Hast Du morgen Lust, zum Abendessen vorbeizukommen?_

_Herzlichst,_

_Mum"_

Schnell schrieb ich eine hastige Zusage auf die Rückseite und schickte die Eule wieder los. Morgen also. Morgen würde ich meinen Eltern vom Orden erzählen müssen. Wenigstens hatte es bei mir heute recht ordentlich ausgesehen, als meine Mutter vorbeigekommen war, sodass ich nicht vollkommen verwahrlost wirkte.

Obwohl morgen Sonntag war und ich eigentlich ausschlafen konnte, beschloss ich, früh ins Bett zu gehen. Dabei kreisten meine Gedanken ständig um die Frage, was genau ich wohl meinen Eltern erzählen sollte, damit sie sich nicht allzu große Sorgen machten... und ob ich von Sirius berichten sollte, von seiner Mitgliedschaft im Orden überhaupt oder sogar meinen Gefühlen. Als meine Augen zufielen, kam mir ein letzter und erschreckender Gedanke: Der schwarze Hund hatte vor der offenen Tür gestanden, als ich versucht hatte, mit Remus über Sirius zu reden!


End file.
